The Ones We Leave Behind
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: There were only a few things Whitney knew for sure. One, her Uncle Sam had no right to drop her off in La Push for a normal life. Two, there was something going on with all the tall dudes, including her cousin Embry. Three, Seth Clearwater was for some reason in love with her. Four, there was no way she was going to manage to be a hunter and to fake being normal.
1. Chapter 1

_When you're gone who remembers your name? Who keeps your flame? Who tells your story?" —Burr, "Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story"_

 _Whitney's Point of View_

I sighed, looking out the window as my Uncle drove through the rainy state of Washington. It had been twenty-four hours since I had helped him bury the shreds of my father and he had stated that it was pointless for me to continue to live on the road with him. It was a promise that I would be protected for the rest of my life from the monsters that I had spent the last five years that I have lived in it. My dad had wanted me to keep an eye on my Uncle Sam, while having Uncle Sam keeping me safe and continuing my hunting training until I was eighteen. Then I was allowed to decide on leaving hunting or continuing it professionally, being dropped off in the middle of nowhere Indian Reservation was not the plan that I had.

"Don't worry Whitney, this is the best for us. Nothing that seems like it can hurt you here. Once I've killed Lilith and got Dean back from hell we'll come back for you." He replied, "I can't keep you safe and do what I have to do." It was the first time that I saw him sober in the past twenty-four hours, he was taking the death of my father worse than what I thought. I only felt numbness, a demon could stab me in the heart right now and I wouldn't care any less.

"I'm just saying that I could help," I replied, looking at him. I had realized that I barely resembled my father's side of the family, but it was enough to tell that I was related. Most people thought my father and Uncle were younger than what they were, and confused me for a half-sister or a younger cousin. My skin was lightly tan like my mother's Native American Heritage, I had my Uncle Sam's eyes, my father's hair color from what I knew. "I'm a really good hunter Sam, I've proved myself numerous times before you even came back and continued to after you came back. I don't see why I need to hide away in some small town until you decide that you shouldn't be alone."

He never stated anything, only driving until we had reached the sign stating the home that I would reside in for what seemed as forever. La Push, Washington where my Aunt Tiffany lived with her son, Embry Call. When my mother had died, they hadn't had the money to let me live with them, calling my father three days after they had turned me into the state. Dean Winchester had dropped in a middle of a hunt leaving my Grandpa in Nebraska while he drove to Washington to get me. I had been living a hunter's life ever since, slowly going into the life of actually hunting and not staying at the hotel in the past few years. I had been full-time hunting for six months and loved every minute of it.

"I'll stay for dinner if it's offered, but if not I'm going to go ahead and leave." Sam replied, as I shrugged, pulling my duffle bag out of the car, not wanting to speak to him. I felt like I was being punished for the fact that my father had made a deal with a demon for saving my brother's life. I hadn't been there when he made the deal, I was making sure that Uncle Sam's last moments were comfortable given the amount of life that hadn't had someone there to comfort him other than Dean. "Whitney Elizabeth Winchester-Call, I see you rolling your eyes." He replied, "Don't do that to me."

"You're not my father." I snapped, "What do you expect me to do? Go whale watching and act like a normal teenage girl while you go and hunt Lilith? Wait and sit here for you to get yourself kill trying to save my dad? You've spent the entire time acting like you were the only one that lost him." I wiped away tears that were forming in my eyes, I never enjoyed crying in front of people. Even when I was twelve years old and had watched my mother get shot by her boyfriend I hadn't cried. Though, I had bawled when my father had been ripped apart by hell hounds. "You also know that he would have wanted to be burnt, not buried."

"I need the body for when we get him back," Sam replied, looking at me. I shook my head, before heading up the stairs of the porch, before turning to look at him.

"Just make sure that you fax the paperwork for me to start school since you want me to live like a normal teenage for once," I replied, glaring at him. "I think it's best we left things like this before we state things that we regret if you get his body back and I get to be a hunter again."

"I'll make sure to call you." He replied, looking at me. "Be safe Whitney. Love you."

"Love you too Uncle Sam. Don't do anything stupid, all right?" I replied, watching him get into the car and drive off, leaving me in what was now my life. I sighed, walking the rest of the way up to the door, knocking on it as I waited for the door to open.

"Neither of them are home." I heard a voice replied, before turning to see a tall ass teenage boy standing there. He was wearing nothing put a pair of torn jean shorts, with somewhat short, but shaggy hair. He had a pair of brown eyes that turned somewhat black at the edge, not a demonic black, but a normal black. "Tiffany is got called in for another shift at the hospital last moment, she was on call today. Embry just got off work and is at Sam Ulley's house, he was expecting his cousin to get here later tonight or early tomorrow."

"My Uncle Sam was a fast driver," I replied, shrugging. "I can just wait here, it's not necessarily a problem. I don't really trust strangers, for all I know you could be some kind of monster that would want to kill me." I tried to make a light tone to my voice, but the only time I had talked to people my age was when I was trying to convince them to give me information that would help on the case.

"If I was, I wouldn't kill you. I'd kill other killers, be some kind of monster superhero." He joked, walking up the porch to look at me. "I'm Seth Clearwater, I'm a friend of your cousin's. He actually sent me to bring you to Sam's."

"I'm fine," I stated, crossing my arms and staring him in the eyes for the first time. He opened his mouth for a moment, then shut it quickly. His facial features went from joking to complete adoration with him just looking at me. It was weird, I took a step back and grabbed my duffle bag tighter, ready to take off running straight to Bobby or Jo who was living in Seattle. Uncle Sam would never know; given how he was when he had left me here.

"There you guys are!" I heard, turning to see the guy in the picture I was emailed from by my Aunt Tiffany when Dean had made me email them a few days ago stating that I should know who my family was, both sides. I wonder if they had conspired to send me here once my father's time was up. "You must be Whitney, I'm sorry about your father by the way. I'll show you around the house and then we can go to my friend, Sam Ulley's house for dinner."

I only shrugged, following them into the house as I wrapped my arms around my waist. The house itself was freezing cold, while they seemed quite fine. I wondered if they had also been infected by Azazel's blood considering they were under the age of the testing that Sam had been a part of a year ago. They were too hot to actually function in life; I could feel their heat radiating off of me from coming inside. The living room was a traditional one, I had seen numerous ones like this, with some nice second hand furniture and pictures of Embry and his mom, Tiffany. I stopped and looked at one small picture, looking at it.

I knew that my parents were really young when they had met, she hadn't known dad's age for sure when they had conceived me, but my mom was fifteen years old. It was a picture of my mom graduating high school with me on her hip, I was only two or three in the picture. There were a few more pictures of my mom and I threw the years, some memories I knew, but it was mostly fuzzy.

"They were in your mom's house and Mom didn't want to throw them out so she put her favorites up for in case we were ever able to have the money to get you. Mom took night classes and has been a nurse for two years now. She didn't want you to break you and your father up." Embry replied, "She loved you enough already to let you live with him while he was a traveling salesman. We can talk about that later, I helped pick stuff for your room from the emails that you sent Mom."

The room was a traditional wooden floor and wooden wall, with a small closet and a dresser. There was a small desk and a red fabric spin chair there. The bed was metal frame with a red and black plaid comforter on top of it. There was standing mirror that looked like it was painted red, some of the original white popping out of the room. There was a window in front of the dresser that I could see the woods outside of my room. It was the first room I had since I could remember that was all mine, not a hotel room I had to share with Dad, or Grandpa and then Uncle Sam and I loved it.

"Would you mind if I unpack? The duffle carries everything that I own, so it will be like ten minutes' tops." I replied, unzipping the pack and pulling out the four pair of jeans that I owned, setting them in the dresser, then pulling out the ten tops that I own. One of them included my lucky red blouse that I wore Christmas Eve when I managed to hide from the pagan gods that tried to sacrifice my Dad and Uncle, allowing me to escape and play a few rounds of ding dong ditch until they opened the door. I put the few pairs of underwear that I had in a drawer along with the twenty pairs of socks, because I had an addiction when it came to the Dollar Tree socks, in a drawer.

"Is that all that you have?" Seth asked as I nodded. Clothes were never an importance when you were a hunter, dad and Uncle Sam had a little more clothes than me because of the Feds clothes that they needed to wear. I also got them ties from thrift stores for their birthdays and Christmas each year and they got me an item of clothing that I was needed. I bought underwear by myself after a very scaring conversation where Dad bought me my first bra and gave me the talk a few months' after moving with him. "I think that my sister Leah might have some old clothes that could fit you," he replied smiling at me. "We can ask her at dinner tonight?"

I nodded, not wanting to speak about my lack of clothes because that would bring unwanted questions about my past. _Remember, you're supposed to make sure that no one knows you're a hunter. Sam left you without any weapons and so if anyone found you here, you might just be joining your father in hell._ "You can change outfits if you want." My cousin, Embry replied. I shook my head, showing that I was fine in the outfit that I chose. It was the only nice outfit that I had, a green sweater that I had gotten from a thrift store and a blue and green plaid skirt that I believe was originally from the fifties. I was wearing the only pair of shoes that I owned, black combat boots that my dad had gotten me for Christmas Eve at a Walmart. They were the only thing I had gotten from a store since I could remember.

The walk from Embry's to Sam's house was a smaller walk than what I had imagined. He lived two streets away from the log cabin that belonged to Embry and his mother. I watched as Embry and Seth kept trying to ask me questions about my life, me avoiding all of them coming up with the vaguest answers that I could muster. I heard the group of guys on the porch before we had even turned to the driveway of the Ulley home. They were all giant like, playing a game of football in the front yard as a young woman and a girl who could be near my age or a little order were sitting on the porch. "Embry and Seth is back with some hot stuff." I heard some guy say, as I rolled my eyes crossing my arms before letting my mouth get the better of me.

"Just saying, that is the wrong way to pick up a girl whose father has only been buried for twenty-four hours." I snapped, "That's the wrong way to pick up any girl. I feel sorry for the woman who falls in love with your dumb ass. My father was able to pick up chicks a hell of a lot better than you, that was on top of having a teenage daughter to care for. The hot stuff also has a name, by the way. It's Whitney Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

_I also believe that parents, if they love you, will hold you up safely, above their swirling waters, and sometimes that means you'll never know what they endured, and you may treat them unkindly, in a way you otherwise wouldn't. -Mitch Albom_

When he had first heard of an imprint, he was four years old as his father told him the stories of the wolves. He had thought it was one of the most romantic things in the universe at the time, while he was in his Scooby Doo sheets. Now that he had grown up and found out the legends were true, he had wanted to find his imprint so bad it had hurt. He wondered if he'd have a girl that was the embodiment of sunshine, like Emily Young, or a girl who had been in love with him all along, like Kim Barton, or someone who was tiny like Claire. He was not expecting Whitney Winchester when he had thought of an imprint, and he had wondered why someone like her had never come into his mind when he was thinking of who he would spend his life with.

She had moved to the reservation three weeks prior, after being dropped up by her uncle. Embry, her cousin, had told him that her father had recently passed away. The burial was twenty-four hours previously of moving in with them. She was everything that Seth Clearwater wasn't and he was completely and utterly in love with her, the only problem was that she had only said about three words to him since she started school. Those three words were: That's my locker.

"I wonder how she's managed to not talk to him." He turned to look at Paul, who had three classes this semester at the high school so he could graduate. He could have been able to graduate last semester, but he had failed English and Trig so he was retaking them. "The imprint bond has to be hurting her."

"She sobs herself to sleep. She snuck out last night, walked to the crossroads by the abandoned houses and buried something. I followed her, she started screaming that she had a damn deal she needed to make. The guy she was talking to had red eyes, talked about how they had her father right where he wanted them. It wasn't like the normal vampire red, the entire eyes turned red for a moment. I left the moment the eyes turned red, but I had overheard part of their conversation." Embry replied, "I tried to ask her about it this morning. She said that I shouldn't mess with things like that. She seemed pissed and afraid."

"Seth are you with us?" He turned to see Quil looking at him. "You were just over there staring at her. I think that you've scared her." She had her hair in a braid, wearing an old red flannel shirt of Embry with a pair of blue jeans. She was sitting by herself, every day one of the pack members had tried to invite her to sit with them. Today, Kim said she had enough of the girl looking depressed and had gone to sit with her. She had spoken an entirety of four words to her since lunch had started. "I think that her family is in some illegal activity and dropped her here so she wouldn't be arrested."

He got up, trying to not yell at them in the middle of the school cafeteria. He walked over to the table that Kim and Whitney were sitting at. "You care if I speak to Whitney, alone?" He asked Kim. Kim looked at him, then shrugged as she got up and took his spot at the pack table. "I feel like we have gotten off on the wrong foot. Multiple times." He held out his hand, "I'm Seth Clearwater. You must be Whitney Call, Embry's cousin. I'm not usually this blunt, but you are beautiful."

There was a pregnant pause in the air for a moment, before slowly she had her brown eyes meet his and grabbed his hand in a firm handshake. "I prefer the last name Winchester, it's what most people know me by. Thank you for the comment, but I'm not interested in a relationship right now. It's a new town and I'm not used to living in one town for long."

He went to open his mouth to say something else to her, anything. He had the ache in his body go away just from talking to her. It was replaced with a desire to see the girl smile and happy, he wanted to be with her in any way. No matter how long it would take him. Her phone rung, cellphones weren't allowed inside the school and he went to tell her before she got up and walked outside the cafeteria. Before lunch, Seth had only had three words since she had started La Push High School, now she had spoken almost fifty and he had hope that things would turn out alright.

When he was walking home from parole, when he saw Whitney on the porch reading. He had yet to start the homework that was from their shared English class. He walked up to the porch, knocking on the side of it as she looked up at him. "You waiting for someone?" He asked as she nodded. "You doing the reading for class?" She nodded once again. "So what, you're not going to talk to me anymore?"

"Seth, for some reason I already really like you that's why I have to stay away from you." She snapped, looking at him. "The moment I turn eighteen, I'm out of here. This isn't the life I need to have; I wouldn't want to hurt you if I fell in love with you. Please understand that." He felt herself move to the porch swing that she had curled herself on. She didn't protest when he sat down beside her, instead, the pull of the imprint pulled her a bit closer together.

"I would love to have my heart broken by you, Whitney Winchester." He replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'd like to take you on a date if you would do me the honor. First, step to heartbreaking and all." She raised her eyebrow in a curious matter. "We could go Friday night, movies in Port Angeles."

She froze when she saw a truck pulling a small car coming down the road. "If I say yes, will you leave right now?" She asked as he nodded. "Then yes, and I will sit with you the rest of the week at lunch also. We can talk about it then, alright?"

 _Whitney's Point of View_

For some damn reason, I could not get Seth Clearwater out of my head. It had been three weeks since moving to La Push, Washington and now that I had a chance to be a normal girl I knew my heart was so much more into hunting than ever. I had spent last night trying to convince a damn demon to take my soul right at that moment along with Sam's in order to save my own father's soul. It was the one thing that I needed to figure out before I could ever get over my father's death. The information that I had found out, Lilith was hunting my Uncle and would stop at nothing for his head on a rusted stick.

I was too deep in my thoughts, trying so hard to pay attention in an actual classroom. I was homeschooled, so I did most of my schoolwork in library's or tutoring centers that dealt with homeschooled children to get grades. I wasn't a straight-A student, but I was a straight B student considering most of what I could do was school work when the hunt was 'too dangerous' for me. Then Seth Clearwater had to introduce himself again, telling me that I was beautiful. I had to reply I wasn't interested and it for some reason killed me. Before he said another word, my phone had rung.

I walked out of the cafeteria quickly, seeing that it was Bobby on the phone. "Hey, Bobby," I replied, leaning against the wall watching the rain pour. "If you're trying to get ahold of Sam, he's not called me since dumping my ass in La Push with my Aunt."

"Idgit, I didn't think he was serious when he said he was going to hunt without you. He said that he had left you when he called a few days ago. Said he was going to kill every demon that stopped him from getting Dean back. I had your birthday present from your father in my junkyard, he didn't want to give it to you until he… Anyway, I was calling to make sure that you were there. I should be there by this evening to give it to you."

"You could have just mailed it, Bobby, what else did Sam say? He's ignoring my phone calls since I got back. Ellen called to see how I was, Jo lives in Seattle so she's called once or twice. He can't just drop me here, expect me to have a normal life, and then act like I'm a stranger."

"Whitney, he's trying to deal with Dean's like we all are." He replied, "Your father's present is a little too big to mail, though."

That left me waiting for Bobby to take the tarp off my present, right at six-fifteen. Thirty minutes ago I had for some reason accepted a date with Seth Clearwater, the complete opposite of what I was supposed to be doing. I squealed and hugged Bobby when I saw what it was, there was a little black 1970's BMW Volkswagon Beetle from Bobby's junkyard that when we first met him I had fallen in love with. It wasn't anything that would be a good job for a hunter, but the small amount that was a teenage girl had sung for the car. Dad had given the money and helped Bobby when we were there a few times, to fix the car. I could only cry as he pulled it off the trailer, setting it in the driveway.

"I pulled his favorite cassettes from the Impala without your or Sam knowing that you would have a piece of Dean with you," Bobby replied, shrugging. "Also hunter-out the trunk in case being a normal girl wouldn't work for you. Knew that Sam would leave you without anything, so I put a few weapons in there."

"That means a lot to me, Bobby. Thanks." I replied, putting my hands into my pocket. "I have a dilemma since I'm pretending to be a normal girl, do you think it's alright for me to fall in love? Considering that when Sam became normal and fell in love it ended by her dying in a fire."

"You're a smart girl, I believe that when it comes down to it you'll make the decision that is right for you. You're not Sam, and you're not Dean. You're a creature all your own and you can do whatever you deem right."

"Why did you never give words of wisdom to Dean and Uncle Sam?"

"Because they never asked, I'm going to head on out now. I'm meeting another hunter down passed Seattle in a few hours." He replied, "You be safe now Whitney."

"You do the same Bobby and thanks for the car. I love it."

 _It was Halloween night; I was sitting in the car with a bucket of candy that I had pleaded with Dad to let me trick or treat in the neighborhood near where Uncle Sam was living. I had on a white dress and a pair of dollar store fairy wings because while he had to talk to him I was told to stay in the car backseat of the car. I had gotten to the point that Dad felt safe enough to let me ride in the front seat, but Sam was bigger and older than me so I have moved to the back again._

 _Grandpa had been hunting The Thing that Killed Grandma, taking a lead by himself that hadn't been back in a few days without any word. I sighed, taking a bite of an apple that some women thought children should have had, saving all of the candy that I didn't like for Uncle Sam, hoping that he would come with us. If not, I was marching up to his apartment and giving him the candy because Dad wouldn't eat it._

" _Yeah. When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." I heard Uncle Sam say, as they were nearing the Impala, the blankets that were in the backseat keeping me warm so Dad could keep the windows roll down. He was paranoid about putting me in a car that had rolled up windows._

" _What was he supposed to do?"_

" _I was nine years old. He was supposed to say not be afraid of the dark."_

" _Don't be afraid of the dark, of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."_

" _Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession to hunt the thing that killed her. We still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."_

" _We save a lot of people doing it too."_

" _You think Mom would of wanting this thing for us? The weapon training, melting the silver into bullets. We were raised like warriors."_

" _So what are you going to do? You going to live some normal Apple pie life?"_

" _Not normal, safe."_

" _So that's why you ran away."_

" _I was just going to college. It was Dad that said if I was going to go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."_

" _Well, dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone." During the time, I had slowly started to go on hunts that Dad had deemed safe for me, even though Grandad didn't like it._

" _Yes, you can."_

" _Well, I don't want to."_

 _I held the chewed up apple in my mouth, afraid to make any noise in case I was the deciding factor on if Sam went with Dad or not. "What was he hunting?" He asked as they made their way to the car. Once Sam got in, I continued chewing my apple. "Who's the kid?"_

" _This is my daughter, Whitney. Her mother died so I'm the sole custody of her now. I'm teaching her how to hunt on top of giving her a normal life. We came trick or treating before we picked you up, she's a fairy. I'm being a better parent that Dad was. Are you seriously eating an apple right now Whitney?"_

" _You forgot to buy me dinner. I asked for chicken nuggets almost four hours ago when you asked me what I wanted for dinner. Halloween candy and this apple is my dinner for tonight."_

" _Doing better than Dad, huh?"_


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, sitting across the dinner table from my Aunt, Embry was sitting beside me. I had never had family dinners, unless you count dinners, but home cooked was a different idea. The last time I had something home cooked was when I was at Bobby's the last time. Aunt Tiffany had said that anytime she had dinner off, or wasn't working during that shift she would cook something and they would have a family dinner. I had been luckily to avoid the past four by saying I was tired, or hungry, but I had been drug out of my room by her and forced to do my homework at the kitchen counter, Embry nowhere to be seen. "Do you have your license?" She asked, me, last night she had asked where the BMW had come from and I told her the truth, well partly. It was mine as a gift from my father upon his death and a family friend had dropped it by on his way to meet another friend.

"No. We didn't have time to with everything, my learners expired two months ago." I replied, looking down at the meatloaf she had cooked. I poked it with my fork, I had eaten the two sides that were put on my plate, but I was trying to get the courage to eat the food that was new to me. Figures, I had been able to fight demons and monsters without fear, but when it came to meatloaf I was scared to try it. I wonder if my reaction to meatloaf was how normal people reacted to finding out that there were monsters in the world. "So Baby the Second is parked for a while, she still needs tags on her and insurance so I'll be looking for jobs in the few weeks."

My aunt's face looked shocked, "I was thinking of using your mother's savings that were meant when you turned eighteen to get the tags and insurance would be cheaper if you put me and Embry on there also. With that, I was going to pay for insurance. If you want to get a job and pay for insurance, that's up to you. It's not what your mom would have wanted." She replied, looking at me for an answer on my face. She had been using that statement for everything that she had thought of since moving in with her. Of course being normal is what my mom would have wanted, no mother seriously wants their kid to grow up on the road, live off of chicken sandwiches, and hunt the monsters that they tell them aren't real.

"Thank you, Aunt Tiffany. That really means a lot to me, but I don't think Embry would be up to driving my little Bug." I replied as he stuck his tongue out at me. I hadn't really begun to trust these people, I slept with a knife under my mattress every night, but if I was stuck with them I should have to get along with them.

"I'll just drive in the passenger seat then, I'm manly enough for that." He replied, taking a bite of the meatloaf. The amount of food that he ate, was more than my Dad and Uncle Sam combined and it made me worry about here. "Aren't you going to eat your meatloaf?"

"Embry Anthony Call! You are not eating Whitney's meatloaf?" Aunt Tiffany replied, before turning her attention back to me. "Have you made any friends since being here? Embry was telling me that you've turned down sitting with them every day at lunch."

"I didn't want to Embry's friends to think I was getting a pity invite." I replied, "I'm just seen as the freaky new girl at school so I've not really had anyone talk to me. A girl name Kim came and sat with me today."

"She's going on a date with Seth Clearwater Saturday." Embry replied, as I turned to look at him with an annoyed expression. I was not excited about the fact that I had agreed to this date, I hadn't really wanted to, but if he would have been here yesterday when Bobby showed up that was a conversation that I did not want to have. Bobby's wife had been demons possess her and kill her, Grandma and Jessica, Uncle Sam's girlfriend, had been killed by Azazel in two different times. Anyone that fell in love with a hunter that wasn't a hunter had been hurt from the experience I knew. This would be one date, and then I would never talk to the boy again.

" _You call me if you find him?" I was half asleep in the car but turned my face slightly to listen to what Uncle Sam and Dad was saying. They probably believed that I was asleep, I had managed to be asleep in the back seat of the Impala while they were dealing with the woman in white because I had gotten god awful food poising. "Maybe I can meet up with you two later, huh."_

" _Yeah, alright," Dad replied, as I smiled into the blanket I had on my face. From what I had seen, I enjoyed Sam being there. On the way two the where we thought Dad was, he spent the time helping me with math homework that I didn't understand. I sighed, listening to Dad turn the car back on. "Sam, you know we made a hell of a team back there."_

" _Yeah." Sam replied, as I felt the car start to move as we pulled away from where Sam was living. I looked up a small bit, to see Dad's face had fallen. Being with his brother had made him really happy and I had already missed Uncle Sam from the few days that we had gotten to spend with him. Dad stopped the car quickly for some reason, turning back, as he drove to where we were. He ran to get out of the car, after a few minutes I was conscious enough to see what was happening. The building was on fire._

"Whitney, can you hear me?" I heard Aunt Tiffany asked, as I looked up. "You seemed like you were out of it for a moment. "That's exciting, I was asking if you had planned anything to wear for the date." When I shook my head no, she smiled at me. "I was going to make an appointment for you to get your license Thursday and we can go also and find you a nice dress to wear. I see you in the same four tops all of the time."

"That's all I own," I replied, looking at her. She got up and grabbed the plates from the kitchen table, mumbling about plans that Thursday would be a shopping day and would also be the day that I got my learners. Apparently, the place was far enough that it would consist of me missing an entire day of school.

The rest of the week went through without a single hitch, I awkwardly sat right next to Seth Clearwater at lunch like I had promised. The boy was a pretty nice guy when it got down to it, but I couldn't allow myself to have anything to do with him this week. Though, I was the butt of many jokes about how I had Seth on a pretty tight leash already, I was ready to get my salt gun and have some no long term damage human target practice on the dude named Paul after Wednesday.

It also meant to Seth that he walked me to every class, we had got into a big argument the first day of this that I could carry my stuff. I had two girls come up to me, being hateful, about the fact they had Seth Clearwater first. Those girls could have them, after this week. I'd be a normal girl with a crush for this week, then next week I would be a part-time hunter working with any local hunters in the area to keep me away from romance and anything related to the such.

I secretly wondered if Seth Clearwater's interest in me was a joke, the pick on the new girl, type of thing. If it was, then that would mean Embry would be a part of living with him would be spending the next two years making sure that his life was a flat out living hell. Aunt Tiffany had told me that it wasn't the case as we drove to the DMV to get my license Thursday morning. We were going to spend the rest of the day in Port Angeles and get dinner at one of her favorite restaurants at the place, a hole in the wall burger joint. We had spent the time taking about my fears of my first date and about who my mother exactly was. She was a wild child, who would sneak and to drink and party until she had her best friend had been killed when they were exploring a haunted house one night on Halloween. The next night, Dean, Uncle Sam, and my Grandpa were in town and by the end of the weekend I was conceived.

I had passed my license test with such ease, the person was impressed. They didn't understand how many times since Dean and Sam accidently got caught wind of the law I had to drive the Impala places so cops wouldn't find everything in there. When they were in the prison for a case, I spent the entire time sleeping in the Impala and driving around multiple places in the city because I was too young to get a hotel room and I also wasn't comfortable sleeping in the same place as Grandpa's friend or squatting without Dad.

The drive to Port Angeles was quite, the radio playing some pop station. I believe that the person was named Katy Perry or something like that, it was music I never listened to. Dad would only allow us to listen to the music that was on his cassettes, we played my favorite song, _Carry On My Wayward Son_ multiple times on road trips. I told him that it reminded me of him and Uncle Sam. The dress store that we had gone to was small, a boutique that Aunt Tiffany claimed that her best friend since childhood owned.

I was not happy about clothing shopping, I hadn't really ever seen it a priority to own millions of clothes because they would be left when I had to leave quickly because of cops, or demons, or ghosts, or a million other things. One small bag of belongings was more than enough for me to have. Though, was Aunt Tiffany kept shoving me into different outfits that I would have picked out three weeks ago, but each one had me smiling and feeling like some kind of chick-flick princess who after the transformation the guy would notice her. I was in a black dress that had lace around the shoulders and the collar bone, but Tiffany had paired it with a short sleeve military jacket and my black combat boots. I looked in the mirror as she twisted my hair in some design holding it with her fingers, "You look so much like your mother right now. If she could see the amazing woman that she was today."

"Where would I wear this to?" I asked, turning to look at her. "The dress it much too fancy for anything that I'll ever get to go to."

"You never know what life is going to give you. Get the dress, if not I will come back and buy it for Christmas. I did hear rumors that Embry was taking his cousin to prom this year, so you can make a laugh and go. Wear the dress, we get you a pair of chunky heels and put Embry in this green color. Get you a lace choker and your mother's diamonds studs and you'll look beautiful." She replied, hugging me from behind.

"Fine, I'll go to prom with Embry. When is it?" I asked as she smirked replying next weekend. I dropped my hands and tried not to laugh. "He's going to kill us; I hope you realize that."

"As least I'll die with some humor. Come on, let's go find you an outfit for your date with Seth."

 _I crawled in the door behind Sam as soon as I made sure the family was good on the street. I followed through my Dad's childhood home for the first years of his life as he yelled for Sam. I wondered if dad could remember anything of his house, unlike me. There are still some moments of the house I could not remember, I knew that I had a pink room, but details were a blur. I stood behind the bookcase, popping my head in the room as I saw a shape of a person in a fire._

" _Don't."_

" _What why?"_

" _Because I knew who it is." I used that as a clear for me to walk across the small area between the bookshelf and the behind Dad, besides Sam. I used him as a human shield because that is what Dads were for. "I can see her now." I looked up at the corner of my eye at Sam, wondering what he was doing, because the fire person was walking closer to us. I was a lot younger than them, and doing this for far less time, but I even knew that as a bad idea._

 _Soon, the fire person turned into a young lady with really pretty blonde hair. I watched as Dad lowered the gun down, stepping beside him and taking his hand. "Mom." So this pretty lady was Grandma? She walked over to Dad, smiling and said his name to him. She turned and walked over to Uncle Sam, then said his name then said that she was sorry._

" _For what?" There was a pause in the air that made all of them want to cry. I had no real connection to her, I just wanted to say hi to my Grandma, but I knew this wasn't the right time for that. She turned to smile softly at me, as I waved tiny as she turned around to look into the room._

" _You get out of my house and let go of my son." She once again turned into a thing of fire, before disappearing completely._

" _Now it's gone," Sam said brokenly after a moment. All I could do was pray that I would never have to do this with my own mother one day because of they only fewer years that I had with her and I could see it killing them inside._


	4. Chapter 4

_"You wanna know the secret to living a long and happy life? Follow your heart. You do that, all the rest just figures itself out." -Mildred in "Into the Mystic"_

I sighed, sitting at the table Friday afternoon, while Quil and Jared were talking about some girl that had tried to start a rumor that Jared was fucking her. I could only roll my eyes, as I chewed on my chicken nuggets, looking down at my history textbook, I had a test right after lunch and I had done another area of history more than actual normal American History. I had history on things that would prepare me a life of hunting, Dad had managed to put me on a path of barely present high school degree and an excellent researcher the other times. Seth had his arm around my shoulder, half paying attention to Jared and Quil while staring at me. I looked up at him sometimes, smiling slightly. Though, I jumped slightly when I heard Kim slam down at the table, proud of herself as she bit an apple. I watched Jared grin and lean over to kiss her.

"I told her I'd save her a seat in hell." She replied, making me freeze slightly. The more I forced myself to not think about the monsters in the real world and about hunting the more that I managed to not feel like I was drowning in guilt that I should have found a way to break dad's contract and save him from the torture of hell that people enjoyed joking about. Though when someone would bring up monster movies or joke about hell, I felt the entirety of the weight of my shoulders on me. I could feel myself drowning in blood as flashes of dad being ripped to pieces in front of my eyes, of being covered in his blood as I pulled his bloody body away before Lilith did her weird white light demon thing.

I could feel myself hyperventilating as Embry replied that it wouldn't be at our table. I proceeded to grab my backpack and book, running out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom. I could feel tears stream down my eyes, my breath becoming lighter as I dialed Sam's number. I locked myself in a stall as I slid down in the corner of the stall, holding myself together as his number dialed. I whimpered as he never answered going to the voicemail.

"Just let me be selfish, for once." I whispered, "I'm drowning here, I want to go back to hunting full time. I need to help you destroy Lilith because she left me a fucking orphan. God, Uncle Sam, I hurt so bad I just want the pain to go away. Where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll leave right now and never look back to La Push. Why did you send me away? We need each other Sam, we need each other and you dumped me here in a small town and expect me to leave with what I've been able to do. Well Sam-"The voicemail had cut off.

"Whitney, are you alright?" I heard Kim's voice. "Did I say something to upset you?" She asked, as I crawled over and opened the stall door, letting Kim come and sit beside me, feeling her slight normal body warmth on my legs. "I overheard part of what you were saying. Is everything okay?"

"What all did you hear?" She asked, tensing up. If someone had known what I had done, they would lock her up either in an asylum for not believing in what actually goes on in the world or in jail because she had killed innocent people by herself when helping Sam and her father in hunts. They were possessed, but the human soul that was in there was gone because of her, but if not the person would have never been the same.

"I heard from 'We need each other Sam.'" She replied, "Is Sam your boyfriend or something from where you were before you moved here?" She smiled softly, "Let me guess. It was a bad boyfriend and to save you your father moved you here."

"It's a complete wrong thing." I replied, leaning back. "My father was in a very hard business; the job he was doing was supposed to be easy. There was a freak accident that shouldn't have happened and he died on the job. I saw him in shreds before my Uncle Sam found us and he thought it would be better for me to move."

I felt Kim wrap an arm around me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "That's awful, I couldn't even believe of having to go through anything like that out in the universe. You're still trying and that's more than anyone would have done seeing that. My mom witnessed my grandfather being shot, and she couldn't take it."

"How long has it been?" I asked, looking at this girl, realizing in that moment maybe we weren't so different from each other after all. Her mother had killed herself and I watched my father drug into hell by hellhounds because he had made a deal to save my Uncle.

"I was twelve years old." She replied, holding her hands in mine. "I had gone to a sleepover and the policeman came and told me. My father was on a business trip and he missed the funeral."

That afternoon I sighed, watching the light bit of rain from my car. Embry had invited me to a bonfire, saying that when he came back we would go together. I held my mug full of Apple Cider, the only tradition that dad had kept from when I lived with my mother was when I had a bad day we would get a drink of apple cider and not talking until the drink was finished and then he would listen to me about my day. Bobby had done it with me the first twelve hours once we had gone back to his house after Dean had died, we were supposed to prepare him for a hunter's funeral, but that wasn't the case.

"You ready?" I looked up to see Embry, walking up the stairs of the porch. I held up my finger, taking the last sip of my drink before nodding at him. I walked back in the house and grabbed the small bag that Aunt Tiffany had gotten me, it was leather and managed to hold my cell phone and wallet. I walked back out and smiled at him.

"Do you care if we drive? I want to drive Baby 2.0 sometime this week." I replied, we had gotten the tags, but there was no insurance so I couldn't drive it off the reservation. Aunt Tiffany had said no single thing, about driving it around the reservation.

"You don't have insurance?" He replied, looking at me as I shrugged getting in the car as we drove to the beach. It was such a small drive, that we could have walked though my car was a strange connection to my dad in a way that I would always have him with me. I sighed, seeing Seth playing football with another person out there. I smiled at him and waved, as he let himself get tackled by some person that I hadn't met yet. I heard them yell at Embry, as I followed him with my hands in my pocket. I watched Seth walk over to me, grinning as he picked me up and spun me.

It was the first time I had laughed since Christmas, when I laughed a bit at how stupid it was for me to save my Dad and my Uncle Sam by playing ding dong ditch. I had been sitting in the back yard of the crazy pagan gods' house and watched them get taken up to be sacrifices.

 _I could hear them outside as I was bent under the window of the kitchen, I could hear Dad and Sam talking, but I couldn't make out the words. I heard the voices of the gods, in the kitchen and could make out that is what they exactly world. I heard someone sighed, hoping that Dad and Sam would be able to figure out how to get out of this because of numerous things. I then heard yelling from Uncle Sam while Dad calling them a son of a bitch._

 _I bit my lip as I heard the mention of Jesus, Jesus mentioned by pagan god was something that would made me laugh. Then I heard Dad yell, then the lady mention something about a swear jar. I started to walk over to the door and started to press the door bell, sighing when I heard no answer, but I still managed to hear screaming from them inside. I pressed on the doorbell again, no one answered and then heard more screaming as I went to press the doorbell again._

" _Excuse me, I'm lost and was wondering if I could use your phone to call my dad," I replied, faking a tear. They took the bait and my Dad and Uncle Sam managed to kill them quickly after that._

"You okay?" Seth's voice managed to pull me away from my thoughts of Christmas, back when there was hope that my dad would be alright. "You have a tear in your eye." He said, wiping it away.

"I was just thinking of a really good memory for a moment." I replied, smiling at him. Fuck it, if I was stuck here, I was going to be weak and selfish unlike Dad and Uncle Sam and let myself fall in love. If that person was going to be Seth Clearwater, I could have two years with him until I'm pulled back into the family business. I would remind myself that I wouldn't be there to protect him and that I couldn't anymore when I went back to what I was meant to do.

"I want you to meet my family." He replied, grabbing my hand. I felt myself blush, Seth was such an innocent creature that any act of love had me blush around him. I could only nod as he pulled me over to two women. "Mom and Leah, this is the girl I had been telling you about. Whitney, this is my mom, Sue and my sister, Leah."

"It's nice to meet you." I replied, holding out my hand to shake it. Sue raised an eyebrow at the anti-possession charm on my bracelet before shaking my hand. Leah shook my, there was no recognition of my eyes in the fact that I had an anti-possession bracelet on. "I'm Whitney Winchester."

Soon after, I was pulled away from them by Embry who wanted to show off his new cousin to everyone that was there. It was enough to pull me from the fucked up fantasy part of my brain that would want to damn Seth Clearwater to hell by thinking of anything with a relationship with him. By the time the legends had started, there were more people. I heard them complain about someone named Bella Swan and how she had Jacob whipped. The brunette girl that I hadn't been introduced to I guess was Bella Swan.

Seth came and sat beside me as the stories were being told, on his plate he had four different types of hamburgers and hot dogs on a plate, with a lot of sides. I had only a single hot dog that was completely plain and some potato chips. "You having fun?" He asked, as I nodded. It was the first time that I actually felt like a teenage girl rather than a hunter in training. "Our date tomorrow will be a little less hetic than this. I was thinking of seeing some horror movie."

"I could always use a good laugh." I replied, leaning into him without thinking as he wrapped his arm around me. I could always be such a flirty person, but I had for some reason started to actually feel something for Seth Clearwater within the three weeks of knowing him. Tomorrow would exactly be a month since knowing him, two days ago it was exactly a month since my dad had died. Prom was next weekend and the weekend after was when school ended and summer began.

I let him hold my hand as I heard the legends of the Quileute people, how they would be spirit warriors and how they would shift into wolves. I could feel myself become uncomfortable, thinking of how every legend actually has truth behind them. They continued on about the legends of how the wolf people would fight the cold ones, who was probably the only form of vampire that a hunter wasn't really able to kill unless dying in the process. I felt Seth shift, the heat from his body coming highly uncomfortable as the stories went on and then they started to talk about the stories involving imprinting. I could feel many eyes fall on me, as I tried to make my breathing look normal.

The moment that the legends ended, I whispered in Seth's ear that we needed to talk. I let him lead me to the woods, away from the ears of everyone that was around. I bit my lip, praying that everything I was feeling in life was not true. I had been raised to decipher the legends from the truth, the actual monsters from the fake ones, but there was something about these that I couldn't figure out. I sat on a fallen down log, looking at him in the moonlight. His hair was somewhat shaggy with brown eyes that I could drown into, if I had been raised by Aunt Tiffany originally I could end up right now standing up and kissing him. I had not though, I had been raised to fight the monsters in the world and the person that had made me feel that I could be something more than a hunter could be something like that. "Please tell me it's not true." I replied, "Please tell me that you're not some sort of shapeshifter that kills vampires."

"I'm not able to lie to you about this." He replied, taking a step towards me as I pressed myself against a tree. "I shapeshift into a wolf and fight vampires. I'm not some sort of monster, Whitney. I swear to you that I only protect you." I bit my lip, I had seen people turned into monsters that had coped without hurting a single soul. "The thing on imprinting is also true, Whitney, I imprinted on you. You're my soul mate and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

I felt myself blink back tears, as I looked at him. "I need to go," I replied, running away from him, back to the bonfire. I saw everyone's eyes, except for Bella and Jacob, on me as I took off running to my car.

"Whitney Winchester," I heard the voice, I recognized the expressions of it that could only belong to one person. I turned around and saw Ruby, I crossed my arms looking at her. She was a red-haired girl, short and had been slightly heavy set. The person was cute, the demon possessing her was not.

"What the fuck do you want? You couldn't save my dad and from all, I care your soul is useless to me." I replied, walking away from her to my car making my voice low enough to the shapeshifters wouldn't hear.

"Where the fuck is Sam?" She asked, walking over to me. I felt her grab my arm and I glared at her.

"Fuck if I know. If you see him, telling him I say Fuck you." I replied, getting in my car before pulling away.


	5. Chapter 5

I tried the next two weeks to completely avoid every one involving Seth Clearwater, until the last day of school. It was for some reason a half day, where we had finals and Aunt Tiffany was taking Embry and me on a trip to Port Angeles to celebrate the fact that we had both finished another year of high school. I was sitting on the steps waiting for Embry to get out of class when my phone rung. I looked up at it and sighed, seeing that it was Ellen. I flipped the phone up, biting my lip as I heard her yell my name and asking where I was and why we hadn't called her about Dad's death sooner.

"I thought that Uncle Sam would have called you," I replied, looking around to make sure that there was no one around. "Dad was killed by hellhounds a little over a month ago, I was shipped off to live with my Aunt Tiffany and being forced into a normal life."

"I believe that it was what your father would have wanted, I started hunting with Jo since she was going to hunt I should do it with her." She replied, "Where are you? We might need an extra set of hands on a case sometime and since you're a Winchester there's no completely leaving the business."

"La Push, Washington. Hey Ellen, do you mind if I email you some legends from the tribe around here. I want a second look at them and there's no way in hell that I'm going to send them to Uncle Sam." I stated, looking up at the cloudy sky waiting for her answer.

"Are you in some sort of danger?" Ellen asked I could hear her get up from the chair she was sitting in. "If you are I can be there in less than twenty-four hours."

"If your look is the exact same as mine, then I'm not going to be in danger as long as I'm here. The fact is, it will be the complete opposite of that." I replied, "They have legends on spirit warriors and imprinting. That's what I'm going to send you tonight, I need a hunter's opinion on what I should do with it because there are two sides fighting about it."

"You found a monster there and you love him, don't you?"

"He's never hurt anyone; they are protectors of the tribe from what I had gotten. Need a second opinion on that." I replied, "I was going to wait for the first hunter that I trusted to call and see how I was doing for me to ask them with a fresh set of eyes."

"Email them to me and I'll see what I come up with." She replied, "Your best bet is to always follow what you believe is right. Stay safe kid, if you need me I'm only a phone call away." With that, she had hung up the phone. I slid it back in my pocket, before looking up to see Seth walking out of the building. I tried to look away, to pay attention to the events of the past week, they had been going slow. The last taste of the supernatural world I had craved to be a part of gone when I told Ruby to fuck off.

I sighed, looking at Seth slightly when he came to sit beside me. "I'm sorry that I shapeshift into a monster and I imprinted on you." He replied, "I'm sorry I just threw that on you. I was so excited to finally find you and I realized that I needed to take things a few steps at a time."

"You do know that there are people out there, if they found out what you were, would do everything in their power to make sure that you were dead." I whispered, "They wouldn't ask questions of what you do, they would discover that you were a shapeshifter and shoot you with silver bullets."

"Those don't work," he replied, "Sam tried them one day to kill himself once he had figured out what had happened to him. Shot himself in the mouth and in the heart." I looked up at him, "Mom said that with you it might need more time for you to get used to this, more than what it would have been for any other imprint."

"Your mother is a good woman," I replied, digging in my bag for something. "Give me the weekend and then I'll tell you Monday how I feel about rescheduling our date. Until then, this is for you." I handed him one of the anti-possession pendants, with a small smile on my face. "It's something that my family and friends back home where and I want you to have one." I lied, with Ruby knowing where I was, there was any time that a demon could find me. If I was going to be with Seth, then I wanted him to be protected in human form from being possessed.

"From this, I think you know what your answer will be." He replied, grinning that little puppy dog grin that made my heart race. "But I will see you at the beach Monday around lunch time?" I nodded, as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Too soon?"

"Just a little bit," I replied, looking up at Embry as he walked out of the school. "Ready to go Embry?" I asked, him blinking considering the fact that every time he had tried to talk to me, I managed to avoid him. I had only spoken the words, "Pass the peas" to him since I had found out of the shapeshifter thing. I laughed, smirking at Seth for a moment. "I think I broke him."

 _I was handcuffed and tied to a chair watching my dad get tied up for some sacrifice. I was terrified, but Dad showed no fear on his face and I would not allow these people to get any fear from me. "How many people have you killed sheriff?" Dad asked, staring at me. My hair was in pigtails, with a sweater and a jean skirt and cowgirl boots that Sam had bought me at a yard sale a few days back. "How much blood is on your hands?"_

" _We don't kill them." The sheriff replied as I rolled my eyes._

" _Oh, but you cover them up. How many cars have you burned, how many clothes have you buried?" I listened to the girl whine and ask her Uncle why it was her. He had said he wished it wasn't her, that he wished I was old enough to be the sacrifice._

" _How old do you think I am your asshole?" I asked as he replied that I was probably ten years old. "I'm fourteen." He replied that I was still too young, then they started to go on about how it was responsibility and the definition of sacrifice and safety._

 _That's when they left me tied to up to the chair, "I hope your apple pie is freaking worth it." Dad yelled, as I bit my lip, trying not to cry. I had to be brave for the girl that didn't know what was going on._

" _So what's the plan?" The blonde hair girl replied as I turned to look at dad._

" _Still working on it," Dad replied as I blew a piece of hair out of my face._

"So do you have any plans for summer, Whitney?" Aunt Tiffany asked me, we were sitting at some dinner in Port Angeles watching Embry eat through his third hamburger in the past thirty minutes. I didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused at the fact. I shook my head no, taking a bite of my fry. "I know that one of the new nurses for Forks' hospital has a son that need a babysitter. You could bring him to the reservation when she has long shifts and watches him."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I replied, though in all honestly, the only time I have been around small children is protecting them from spirits and monsters. If I could do that, I could hopefully manage to keep them alive for a day. "What's his name?"

"Ben Braeden." She replied as I sighed. It seemed like nothing of my previous life wanted to stay in the past.

"I'll try it out." I replied, "No promises, though."

After that, the car ride was pretty fun on the way back to La Push. Aunt Tiffany was a really cool Aunt; she didn't really mind that Embry was sneaking out to do paroles as long as he didn't get arrested or was doing drugs then it was alright. She had actually told me that I didn't need to spend too much time in the house. We were talking about numerous things that had happened to Embry through the year of school and I had given vague answers of what I had done throughout my school year. Embry would be a senior next year and I would be a junior in high school and she was going on about how excited she was.

"Want to crash a graduation party with us tomorrow night?" Embry asked, "Quil, Jake, and I are going and I was wondering if you'd want to come." Once Aunt Tiffany had dropped us off before going to do a night shift at the hospital. "We could talk to you more about imprinting and how you shouldn't be ignoring Seth."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I will hike to Seth's house right now and shove my tongue down his throat while I'm still unsure on how I feel about this entire thing." I replied, rolling my eyes. "The fact that you're promoting that makes me annoyed by you. I'll be back in a few hours." I replied, shaking my head as I headed two roads over to the Clearwater residence.

The light in the living room was on, it was only nine that night though so it wasn't such a shock. I knocked on the front door, taking a deep breath before it opened. I smiled as I saw Seth standing there at the door frame. "I thought that you wanted to wait to give me an answer until Monday." He replied, "But anyway, come in. I was just playing some video games." He replied, smiling softly at me. "You look nice today, I meant to tell you earlier."

"You got to stop doing that," I replied, looking at him. I could feel the heat from his body radiating onto me as he lightly pressed me against the wall. He leaned down so that if I leaned up slightly his lips would be on mine. I was going crazy trying to pull away from Seth, and if I was damned for being a hunter and falling a supernatural creature then drag me to hell right now.

"What?" He asked it was a whisper barely that I could feel on my lips.

"Saying things that make me wanna kiss you," I replied, looking into his brown eyes that had caused all of my trouble involving imprinting. I felt his lips barely touching mine, it was a kiss of an innocent first love. Though, I know that if I didn't walk away right now there was no way that it would end innocent.

"The problem is," he mumbled as he slightly pressed our lips back together. "If I kiss you then I don't think I'd be able to stop." I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, and in the processes finally pressing our lips together in a way that we both wanted. I would take everything day by day with balancing both of my lives together if they to ever clash, but right now all I wanted was Seth's lips on mine.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed, looking out the window of the crowded one bench truck that Quil drove. Of the very few days that it seemed the La Push area hadn't had rain. Though, it was a very cloudy day and being squished between the door of the truck and Embry wasn't the thing that I had in mind on how I would go to my first party in my entire life, not counting the birthday party that Dad and I had crashed for the possible younger half-brother I had, Ben.

"You look…" I heard Quil replied, leaning over to look at me being squished almost to death. I rolled my eyes, looking at him unhappy for a moment.

"Beautiful. I know. Can we move on?" I snapped, blowing a stray piece of hair out of my face. I heard him laugh and give a snarky comment about how Seth managed to find the most conceded imprint in existence. Apparently, he had parole, or whatever it was called, with Quil this morning. Letting the entire pack know what I had asked a million questions about how the pack worked and the legends. It was a sign that I had been one step closer to having my fate lie as an imprint.

The rest of the care ride was quiet, listening to the radio half paying attention as I wondered if I would ever tell Seth the truth of what I was. I also wondered a million things about Uncle Sam, hoping and praying to whatever out there would listen to me that he was safe. I pulled out my little flip phone, seeing that I had gotten a text from Ruby saying that Sam was alive. I sighed, shutting the phone wondering why the demon was giving me updates on my uncle, maybe to make sure that I would take her world and not have killed him yet. When we got out of the car, I'd call her to make sure that Sam was alive and the demon girl wasn't lying to me.

Though I guess her, or some surprising reason, a living Uncle Sam had a different idea. The boys pulled up the driveway the moment that my phone had rung. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Uncle Sam calling me. I answered it, looking at the stupid long driveway. Seth had explained that the Cullens were vampires and there was a Supernatural love story going on between a human name Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob. I wondered why the hell that someone would willingly run into being a part of the supernatural universe, most people are drug in by the hair on their heads or running from the supernatural.

I flipped up my phone, smiling softly. "Hey, Sammy!" I replied, smiling on my face, making him less guilty for leaving me in La Push. "What's up?" I asked, sighing as I watched Quil and Jacob get out of the truck, I slide out and let Embry out as I lean against the truck. "How are you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you found shapeshifters where I left you? I had to hear it from Ruby while we were looking for more hunts." Sam replied as I sighed, looking out the window. When I got the chance I was going to stab that demon bitch in the face with a rusty knife and then some more times until she died with Sam's angel blade. "I'm going to come get them, then we'll make sure they never see the light of day again."

"Sam! I've met them, they're pretty cool and don't harm anyone. If I would have thought they were going to hurt anyone, Jo and Ellen are close enough to me I would've done the job done earlier. I've been here for a little over a month and nothing had happened, I've been watching them closely. You have Ruby, she's a demon."

"Ruby helps destroy the things that we hunt," Sam replied, I could see Embry, Quil, and Jacob talking to one of the Cullens.

"So do they Sam. I say it's alright, your main goal is to find and destroy Lilith. I will make sure that no people around here get eaten. Jo and Ellen are looking into the things involving Seattle, I might go help some over the summer, but other than that I'm doing exactly what you said. I'm living a normal life, I even met a boy. If you get a break once you have Lilith gone, I want you to meet him." I replied, before hanging up and going up the stairs. I followed the voices of the guys that had brought me to party.

"Hold up. What damn army?" I heard Jacob ask, as I stood at the door frame, trying to be invisible and hoping that it worked. It was the first time I was seeing a vampire of their breed and the inner hunter in me was curious as hell with what was going on.

"Newborns. Our kind." The older male replied, as blinked. There was such thing as a vampire army in existence, I had never heard of that many vampires getting along in general. I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping that I didn't make any noise of shock while I tried to listen to anymore.

"What are they after?" I heard Embry asked, as I forced myself to stop breathing to make sure that I was quiet. Vampires were a monster that I had barely dealt with and my last memory of any form of a vampire was actually quite terrifying. It was Gordon, that had wanted Sam dead and would have killed Dad and me also if necessary. He deemed Sam as the Antichrist and spent his time hunting us, instead of hunting monsters.

"They were passing around Bella's scent," the short black haired girl replied, "Her red blouse."

"They're after Bella." Damn, this girl was just a magnet for the supernatural. If it wasn't for the fact she was apparently in a love triangle and a klutz like Embry had said I feel like the girl would have turned to a life of hunting because someone close to her would have been attacked and it would've been a circle, a circle that turned most people into hunters like Bobby, Grandpa, Uncle Sam, and Dad. "What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked as I continued to press my hand into my mouth harder.

"It's an ugly fight. With lives lost." The older male replied again, he seemed like he was actually grieving all the lives this would apparently loose. I had only two vampires after the less than ten I had seen that had some act of humanity left in them.

I saw Jacob turn to look at Embry and Quil before replying that they were in. I managed to let out a squeak, making them turn to look at me. I took a step back, before running out of the room and the house. I continued to run, hearing Embry call after me as I ran down the driveway. I continued, not looking back.

 _I was asleep for a moment until I felt the impala speed up and go to a stop making me roll over and fall into the floor of the impala and hitting my head on the backseat of Dad's side of the car. Uncle Sam was driving, and I was originally asleep in the backseat until I was woken up. I sat up, looking at Dad and Uncle Sam for a moment. "What's going on?" I mumbled, as Dad smiled at me softly and said we got told by Grandpa we needed to pull over at the next exit. He tells me a lot less when Grandpa was around._

 _I watch Sam get out of the car, looking angry. I acted like I wasn't paying attention, but I was really curious because I was never told what had happened between them. "Ah, crap. Here we go, Sam!" I heard Dad yell, as he followed Sam out of the car. I got out of the car two, my woolen throw blanket around my sweat pants and one of Dad's old T-shirts that were my pj's._

" _What the hell was that?" Grandpa asked as I leaned against the door of the impala._

" _We need to talk." Uncle Sam replied as I bit my finger in nervousness wondering what was going to happen. I hated unnecessary arguments and I felt like this was one. Unnecessary arguments were what had gotten my mother shot and killed._

" _About what?"_

" _About everything. Where we going, Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"_

" _Come on," Dad started, trying to calm things down. "We can Q and A after we kill all the vampires. You guys also woke up Whitney because of this, you know she hates arguing."_

" _Your brother's right. We don't have time for this," Grandpa replied, also ignoring my existence. He did that sometimes when he was too focused on the hunt._

" _Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what." Sam yelled as I opened the door of the impala to get my socks and shoes. If Uncle Sam was going to act like this, then I was sleeping in Grandpa's truck._

" _Get back in the car," Grandpa replied, as Sam told him no. "I said get back in the damn car."_

" _Yeah, and I said no." Uncle Sam replied._

" _Alright tough guy," Dad stated, putting his hand on Sam, "We're all tired we can talk about this later when Whitney's asleep. Sammy, I mean it, come on." They started to walk to the impala._

" _I'm going to ride with Grandpa," I replied, as I saw Dad nod, giving me the okay for that. I then heard Sam mumble something, that I was too tired to pay attention to._

" _What did you say?" Apparently, Grandpa had managed to hear what Uncle Sam had say._

" _You heard me." He turned around to face Grandpa as I inched closer and closer toward the truck, that had windows rolled up, so I wouldn't have to hear the arguments._

" _You left your brother and me. We needed you. You walked away Sam, you walked away." Grandpa replied, slightly pushing Uncle Sam._

" _Stop it! Both of you!" I screamed through my tears, as Dad held me tightly knowing that for a moment I needed him more than Uncle Sam and Grandpa._

" _You're the one who said don't come back, Dad." Sam replied, looking like he was about to cry, "You're the one who closed that door, not me. You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore." I felt dad's arms leave me, going to break up Uncle Sam and Grandpa before they started to beat each other up._

" _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. That's enough. It means you too." He replied to Grandpa, I watched Sam get into the car angrily then Grandpa get into the truck. Dad looked at me for a moment, throwing his arms in the air. "Terrific. Get in the truck with you Grandpa, see if you can calm him down." I walked over to the truck, climbing into it as Grandpa stared at the road for a moment._

" _I'm sorry for making you cry, Whitney." He replied, "I hope you do know that despite everything I enjoy you being around. Your grandma would be proud of the lady you've become." And for a moment, everything was right in the world._

I got pulled out of my memory, looking into the eyes of one of the vampires that were in the living room. "I'm sorry that we scared you," he replied. "I'm Carsile Cullen, you must be Whitney Call." He held out his hand, "Embry told us about your father recently passing so I'm guessing death must be a sensitive subject. Your cousin is worried about you, he shifted to look for you and Seth overheard. He's also quite worried about you now. You ran the opposite way if you were going to La Push. I was driving to look for you and found you crying."

Now that I realized it, I was leaning against a tree crying. I wiped away the dry tears from my eyes, and I smiled softly at him. "Could you drive me back to your house and have them pick me up?" I asked, looking at him as he nodded. "I also prefer the last name Winchester; I know that Call's my legal last name."

"Winchester, where have I heard that last name before." He mused as he walked me to his nice and new sleek sports car. I held my hands in my lap as he buckled my seatbelt for me. I had never seen anyone supernatural this nice, but it felt completely genuine. "I met a John Winchester one winter in Nebraska, he was on a hunting trip."

"What was he hunting?" I asked, looking up at him. The only reason that I had known of the second breed of vampires was overhearing conversations of Gordon on his phone to another hunter. The man had terrified the shit out of me human, I'd imagine I'd be dead if he became one of these vampires.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't want to know." He replied, "He didn't hunt normal things, but I guess since Seth Clearwater imprinted on you, it's alright that you know the weird. He was hunting a demon with yellow eyes, not golden like mine is, but a moonlight yellow. He never caught it, though."

"In case you wanted to know, his son was the one to catch and kill it," I replied, as we pulled up the driveway. "I watched the life drain out of it," I looked at him. "Please don't let Seth know because I'm supposed to live a life away from the supernatural and it's not working really. I mean, I left hunting demons and other creatures and get imprinted on by a shapeshifter and I'm in a car with a vampire. My last experience with a vampire wasn't great, he had been a hunter with a personal vendetta against my Uncle."

"It'll be our secret, Whitney. Were you John's daughter?" He asked as I shook my head as I replied that I was his granddaughter.


	7. Chapter 7

The fire raged all around; the weight of the building shifted suddenly. I pulled the small girl closer towards me as I yelled for Rufus to get out of there because I was close to calling the fire department claiming to report the fire. He had come into La Push three days ago hunting some spirit that had killed a family in Forks, while the daughter went missing. He had stopped to get dinner at the diner in La Push yesterday when I was on a lunch date with Seth. The girl in my arms was the missing girl, the pack was tempted to look into it, but there was so sign of vampires in the killing so they didn't want to look into it. The parents and the grandmother had been chopped into multiple pieces while the girl had gone missing.

 _I looked up from the conversation with Seth when he was telling me about how his father would take him on hunting trips to kill squirrels. It was a cute idea, and he was throwing around the idea of one day teaching me how to shoot. I agreed that it would be a fun idea, not letting him know that in a somewhat different life that I had been an excellent shot. I dropped the fry that I was getting ready to eat when I saw him standing at the door, looking around. "Give me one second," I stated, walking over to where Rufus had taken a seat while waiting for a waitress to get his order. I smiled slightly at him as I slid across from him. "Rufus Turner, what are you doing in these parts?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning back._

 _The world of the supernatural came so much easier to me, talking about hunts and saving people had been most of what I've known in my life with only a few memories of before. "If I would've known that the Winchesters were the case then I would've have left my house." He replied, "Where's Sam and Dean I didn't see them or the Impala."_

" _Dad died about a month ago and then Uncle Sam dropped me off here to live a normal life." I scoffed the end of that conversation. "Hellhound killed him, tore him to shreds." I replied, "If you want another set of eyes on the case I'd be willing to help." I replied, seeing him nod slightly. "Let me go end my date."_

The ghost had hidden the girl, Marie, in a crawl space of the cellar. I take it that Rufus was glad he had let me join because I was the only one that could fit in to get here while caring a pistol full of salt bullets in the waistband of my jeans. I pulled her out by the arms, one I had found her bruised and half dead in the cellar. The ghost had been cremated, so Rufus went to go find a piece of bone that had been put in the wall of the attic. It had accidently set the house on fire and I still hadn't been able to find Rufus. I pulled Marie out of the front door, yelling for Rufus once again.

When I saw him coming down the stairs, I pulled my phone out dialing for the fire department. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, I was walking in the woods by the house of the girl that had been missing when I saw her in the basement. I didn't know if anything would have happened to her, so I went down to the basement and got her. When I was in there, the killer started to burn down the house. I don't see him, but send help immediately." I replied, faking worry in my voice. The moment I hung up I looked at Rufus, sighing. "Go ahead and go, I'll wrap up here," I replied, watching him get into his truck and pull out of their speeding after tossing him the pistol.

I held the girl tight to me, she couldn't have been more than six years old. Her hair was the color of red velvet and her skin seemed to be paler now that she had gotten out of the crawl space and into the moonlight. I watched the house burn now, the ghost standing right at the door frame at me before disappearing burning up completely. That was when I heard the sirens coming, then seeing the lights flashing. I held her tighter when someone walked over to me before the ambulance came and pulled the girl out of my arms. "May I have your name?" A worker asked, who looked like she was from the police force. I replied my legal name, Whitney Call and gave her the statement that I had given over the phone.

I continued to give my statement to numerous people, to make sure that I wasn't lying. I was a pro and I had done this before, numerous times while my father was still alive. I felt like he was watching over me in some way and that he would be proud. I looked up when I was Seth standing there with the rest of the pack. I waved at him slightly, before walking over to him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Can we go home already?" I asked him, as he nodded leading me towards the car that he had borrowed from his mother.

The ride from the house back to La Push was quiet, I could tell that Seth was angry about me saving that girl. He would way until we were away from the public eye to say it. There was a warning against imprints going off the reservation while the entire vampire war was going on, I had called Jo and Ellen that night to make sure that they were leaving the case alone. When I explained all I could, without giving away that I had found out from vampires and the supernatural world that Forks and La Push had hidden from the rest of the world. I texted Rufus to tell him that he was in the clear, they believed that the murdered had died in the fire thanks to the destroyed bone remains. Most people try to brush off the supernatural.

"I know you're mad at me for leaving the reservation," I replied, looking at him. "I understand it, but in order for this to be a relationship then you need to make me your equal. Yes, I know that you turn into a giant fucking wolf and kill things that kill people Seth Clearwater. I like you, Seth, I really do. You are one of the sweetest and most amazing guys in the world and this is the first time that you have gotten mad at me and I can tell. By not shutting up, I've realized that I've probably pissed you off more, but I don't care. If you want us to continue this work, then you have to trust me and my secrets. I'll tell you eventually, I swear to you."

He stayed silent as I rolled my eyes looking out the window. I heard my phone ring, looking down to see that Uncle Sam was the contact. I sighed, hoping that he wouldn't go crazy since I didn't answer because Seth had finally decided to open his mouth. "I was just kind of hoping that you'd, y'know…. Fall in love with me right away. Kim and Jared took three days before they said I love you, Emily had developed feelings for Sam quickly. Then when it comes to you, I don't know if you feel the same way. We've known each other for a month and it's been the longest that any imprints that were the same age haven't felt the same so I get upset."

I made him pull over the car, leaning over to push the seat back a bit more. I slid over and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. The amount of feelings that I had for this boy was so much than what I could manage to deal with on a daily basis, let alone when he was declaring his love for me. The hunter voice in my head, yelling that he was a shifter and it was unnatural was going away slowly each day. "I feel the same way, Seth." I leaned over and kissed him roughly, as his arms wrapped around my waist. "I've never been the one easily to trust, I watched both of my parents die and I've spent most of the life I can completely remember on the road. You're the first person that's not related to me that I've managed to completely and fully trust. Is that something that you can take right now?" I asked, grinning as I watched him smile.

"That's more than enough, Whitney. Never feel like you have to hide from me." He replied, leaning up to kiss me again. I tried to pour all the feelings that were progressing to love into that kiss so that Seth could feel all the words that I wasn't able to say.

 _I was a wreck, following Sam through the entire hospital since the nurses wouldn't let me stay in my dad's room. I had a broken leg and bruising on the entire left side of my body because Dad had covered his body to make sure that I had less impact of the crash. I followed him into Grandpa's room as I curled up on the chair that was beside his bed, my cast covered leg hanging down. I watched Sam stare at the window intently, as I felt my entire body go numb. I wasn't even a teenager and I had already turned into an orphan._

" _You're quiet." I heard Grandpa say as I looked at him. I could tell that Uncle Sam was mad at him, but when wasn't Uncle Sam mad at Grandpa anymore._

 _I watched Uncle Sam turn around to look at Grandpa, not paying much attention to me. He walked over the bed and slammed the bag he was carrying down. "You think I wouldn't find out?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _The stuff from Bobby's, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You plan on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown." He yelled as I turned to look at Grandpa to see what he was going to say._

" _I have a plan, Sam." He replied, being calm and collected. There were sometimes that Grandpa scared me._

" _That's exactly my point. Dean is dying and you have a plan. You care more about killing this demon that you do saving your own son!"_

" _Do not tell me how I feel!" John yelled, pointing at Sam. "I am doing this for Dean."_

" _How? How is this going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession." They yelled at each other for a few more minutes, before I heard Grandpa over Sam._

" _It's your obsession too. This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you killed this damn thing when you had the chance none of this would have happened!" Grandpa yelled._

" _It was possessing you Dad. I would have killed you too!" Sam yelled as I could only stay silent. Would I ever come up in a conversation between them two? "Your brother would be awake right now and Whitney wouldn't have to worry about if she was going to be an orphan." Thanks, Grandpa, I thought sarcastically, I owe you one._

" _Go to hell," Sam replied, looking at him._

" _You know what, I should have never taken you or Whitney along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake." Grandpa started, as I got up, grabbing my crutches and hobbling towards Sam. I saw the glass flew into the floor and manage to shatter on the glass right in front of my cast. I took a step back, trying to anyway._

" _I think that was Dad saying that both of you need to shut up," I replied, trying to hobble and jump over the broken glass, falling on my ass in the glass during the process. "I might need a nurse for this."_


	8. Chapter 8

There were very few days that Embry would want to willingly spend with his cousin, honestly the girl terrified him. He watched her talk to a person with eyes that were a complete red eyes and over heard some phone conversations that he was completely confused with. Though, after being on parole with Seth Clearwater he realized that there were some things beyond belief with his cousin. She never spoke of her father, rarely about her Uncle Sam, the mention of her grandparents on that side were nonexistent. She seemed to only want Seth to tell her about his life and when that wasn't happened, Whitney was shoving her tongue down his throat. It was disgusting because it was his friend and his cousin making out.

It was strange that she was the one to find the small girl that went missing, the wolves went on that and there was no scent other than the girl's family. Though Whitney was the one to find him, the man that was with her was never a question brought up by Seth and it was something that Whitney never gave to him. He was going to get answers from his cousin, if it was the last thing that he could do. He walked down the hall, knocking on her door. "It's open!" She yelled, as he opened the door. She was still in a pair of track shorts that was covered by an old ACDC shirt with her hair in a messy ponytail. She smiled at Embry as she turned to look at him from the old laptop that she had stated was a gift from her Uncle Sam. "What's up? Everything alright?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to make lunch with me and watch a movie. Do some of that cousin bonding thing that Mom is wanting us to do." Embry replied, as he leaned against the door frame of the room. There was a ring of salt around the door frame and a rug right under the door and the window. He wondered if she was hiding something in the floor. "I could tell you a bit more about the pack since Seth isn't bringing you around like Jared and Sam has with their imprints."

"Sure. That works," she replied. "Just let me put on actual clothes that I haven't slept in." She turned off her laptop, before looking at him. "I'm not like most girls, Embry. I hope you've managed to realize that in the short amount of time that you've gotten to know me." She smiled at him softly, before he walked away as she shut the door behind him. A few minutes later she came out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. It was the first time that Embry had actually looked at his cousin, her tan skin was a shade lighter than her mother's and her Aunt Tiffany's. Though it still had a russet tint to the skin, with hair that was more of a brown than black. Her eyes were a green brown color that were tiny and petite that did not match the strong face that she had.

"So how are you and Seth doing?" He asked, grabbing the ham and cheese out of the fridge. She grabbed a loaf of bread looking at him in a strange matter. "What? Can't see if my cousin and her boyfriend are getting along?"

"Don't you have a pack mind thing so that you know how we're doing?" She asked, putting two slices of ham on the sandwich. She rolled her eyes at the annoyed expression that Embry gave her, before grinning. "We're good, it's the first relationship I've had so it's weird that I know it would be the last one that I'm in." She replied, leaning against the counter. "I have something that most people spend their whole lives searching for."

Embry looked at her confused, it was the first time since knowing Whitney that it looked like her guard was being let down. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed it before asking the question, "What's that?"

She walked into the living room, as he followed her wanting to know what she meant. She curled up on the couch, her legs being tucked so they were not seen. He came and sat on the other side of the couch, setting his five sandwiches on the coffee table. "Someone who would give me the world if I asked and it terrifies me." She replied, looking Embry dead in the eye. "I'm not a girl who was a romantic, there were many times that Dad left me in hotel rooms alone hooking up or with my grandpa. He hated the fact I was with them, my Uncle Sam had left previously and it was bad. The few times that the entire family got back together, they spent the entire time yelling at each other. Dad was the mediator and was the only one that took up for me when they were arguing. I love my family, I honestly do, it was sometimes really hard."

"How'd your dad die? It must have been rough for you Uncle to move you here with only a 24-hour notice." He asked, as she leaned her head on the back of the chair. He could see the pain in her eyes, no wonder Seth had never asked about her father at all. He couldn't imagine willingly brining his imprint, if he was ever to have one, pain with one question.

"He was mauled by a bear, we were hiking and it completely ripped him to shreds. I found him and I was completely destroyed, he was my world for the longest time. To have someone taken like that is awful, but for a person to witness it makes it a whole lot worse. I guess Uncle Sam wanted me to get away from everything that reminded me of him to make sure that I didn't end up killing myself in grief." Whitney replied, looking away at the last little bit. "Seth's making the pain a little better day by day, but if I do it again it something happens I'd never forgive myself."

"Here I just thought you were a bitch." Embry replied, as Whitney shook her head and smiled softly at him. "Anyway, you know what movie we use to love when we were kids?" He watched her shake her head, looking at him confused. "We use to watch _Beauty and the Beast_ every day we were together. Want to watch it for old time's sakes?" He could only feel guilty with how he didn't trust her with her nodding that was full of hope.

My hand felt abnormally warm, though it was something that came with dating Seth Clearwater. We were walking along the beach watching the waves crash. He had come after parole to see if I wanted to spend the afternoon with him. We sat on a log, as I curled up to him, smiling up at him. "What's the one thing in the world that you fear the most?" He asked, as he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pretending to think of an answer for a moment. "Let me guess, spiders or something weak like that?"

"That's not me and you know that Seth Clearwater." I replied, lightly shoving him playfully causing him to grin bigger. "I'm afraid that something will happen to you because of me." I replied, "It's one of those things that I'm not ready to tell you about."

"I'm more afraid that something would happen to you. I figured that everyone is afraid to die Whitney." He replied, as I shrugged, looking at him.

"I'm not afraid to die. I'm just saving it for a rainy day." I replied, "A theoretical rainy day because it rains way too much for me to not state that. I guess after watching my father go the way that he did, I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of what could happen after and what happens to the people I leave behind. The entire actual dying thing I'm not afraid of."

"I like to believe that our dads are up in heaven, smiling down at us right now. I feel like they're proud that we love each other." Seth replied, grinning. "I think there up there and my dad is teaching your dad how to fish."

"Your dad might be up there, but I know that mine isn't." I replied, then looked up to see a brunette girl staring at me. The eyes I had seen before, as I groaned. "Hold your theological questions about your father for a moment." I replied, sliding off his lap and walking over to Ruby. "What do you want?"

"I can't manage to come visit one of my favorite humans?" She asked, crossing her arms. I mimicked the movement, glaring at her. "Before you start yelling at me, I made sure that the soul of the person was gone before I stole it. She was getting ready to have the plug pulled when I possessed the meat suit."

"It doesn't answer the question of what the hell you're doing here." I snapped, looking at her. "I thought you only wanted to help Sam kill Lilith. The moment that happens I can get away from this vacation and get back to my normal life."

"I heard from the numerous demons that Lilith would be stopping by La Push or Forks in a few days. Thought I'd scope out how much I need to help Sam stay away from his favorite niece and her shapeshifter boyfriend. Classy Whitney, I didn't think you'd be into the monster dating scene."

"Coming from the demon that is fucking around with a hunter." I replied, "I'll keep my eyes out for any demon scene, I'll call you later. Also, make sure that Sam does not find out about them or I will cut your meat suit piece by fucking piece along with making sure that you will never want to come back from hell."

 _I kicked my sneakers on the porch of the building called the Roadhouse as Sam and Dad tried to see if anyone was there. I was behind Sam and in front of Dad as we walked in. I jumped slightly when the light buzzed a bit. There was a guy in a mullet passed out on the pool table, I didn't think that is was the woman named Ellen we were talking to. "Hey buddy." Sam stated, the guy never said a single thing to him. I stayed behind the pole of the two stairs as Dad started to walk up to him. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."_

" _Yeah." Dad whispered, as Sam turned to look at the door that went to another room. It was the first time in a bar, before heading that way. He walked into the room, as I walked over to where the bar was and took a sit. When I turned back around, there was a blonde girl that had a rifle in her hand. "Oh god, please let that be a rifle."_

 _She cocked it, "No, I'm just really happy to see you." She replied as I giggled a little bit, if she wasn't holding a gun to my dad I would really like this girl. "Don't move."_

" _Not moving copy that," Dad replied, "Just let my daughter move to the other side of the room before you decide to shoot me." I slid off the seat, and walked to the other side of the bar, farthest away from my dad and the blonde lady. "You know, should know something miss, when you put a rifle on someone you don't want to put it right against their back. It makes it really easy to do," he turned around and grabbed the gun before popping the bullet out and putting the safety back on. "That." She punched him in the forehead and took the gun back, "Sam! I need your help in here."_

 _Sam came back in the room with his hands over his head, a woman with brown hair holding a hand gun to his head. "I'm a little tied up." I was the only one with a gun not aimed at them, I held the edge of the bar, my breath holding for a moment._

" _Dean… Winchester?" The lady asked, looking at my dad. I slowly started to walked over to my dad. We all three replied with a yeah, as she looked at us. "Son of a bitch."_

" _Mom, you know these guys?" The blonde lady asked as I continued to walk closer. Monster I could deal with, but since my mom had died people scared me a lot more. Dad had known this when he felt me grab the edge of his jacket sleeve._

" _Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys and apparently daughter." The older lady replied, before dropping the gun and laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen, this is my daughter Jo."_

" _Hey." Jo replied, holding down the gun._

" _You're not going to hit me again, are you?" Dad asked, looking at the blonde lady._

 _I could only look at Ellen; it was the first time that I had managed to talk to someone without knowing them for two days. It took two completely days of being with Sam before I'd ask him a question that wasn't directed at Dad the same that it was when Dad and Grandpa got me. "I'm John Winchester's granddaughter." I mumbled, wondering if she could actually hear me._

 _Sam could only look at me shocked for a moment. "Holy shit. Dean your daughter actually talked to someone."_


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled at Seth for a moment as he walked into the kitchen, it was a day that I was bored because Embry and Seth had been on parole in which I had willingly wondered over to Emily's house, it was just her there for some reason that day, along with Claire. Ruby's warning kept ringing in my hair every time the girl ran in to ask me for help putting on a doll shoe, with a grin on her face. She seemed way to happy to be possessed by Lilith, but the threat was still out there with that. She had taken a liking to me, it was a weird affect I had on kids that were stuck dealing with the supernatural. Maybe they felt that I was someone to help that wasn't really tall. "Hey Claire," I replied, as she came and sat on my lap. I mumbled Christo under my breath and there was no flinching, Lilith had not found this girl much to my enjoyment. Uncle Sam would probably kill a girl in order to get rid of Lilith, and that thought made my blood run cold. "I have a gift for you." I replied, smiling at her. I put my Anti-possession necklace that was a spare around her neck.

She squealed in enjoyment, wrapping her arms around me. "Thanks Whitney! Love it!" She exclaimed, "I'm always going to wear it." She replied, it was the first time that I had actually payed attention to the small child when I was around more than Seth and Embry. I smiled at her and patted her hair, as she ran back to the living room, leaving her doll on the table. I smiled at her for a small moment, I had spent the entire night before on my old laptop with the plug in hookup for internet doing research on if the pack could get possessed by demons, finding out that because they were supernatural they couldn't. I had enough anti-possession necklaces for the imprints, counting my charm bracelet that I never took off. I could only pull the other two out for Kim and Emily that I was going to give them.

From what had been explained to me, the pack imprint and all were family. With my experience of family, you protected them until the day you died, doing whatever it was necessary. These people saw me as family and therefore I must protect them from the world that I lived in full of demons and monsters. They had managed to show me that everything in the world of supernatural wasn't made for destroying lives and killing people, this little pack in La Push was meant to protect the tribe and family. "I have you one also Emily." I replied, handing it to her. "You need to promise me that you'll make sure Claire keeps hers on for a while, you and Kim also." I put the necklace on her, looking dead serious. "Don't tell the pack yet, because I'm not sure how to tell them, but something is coming to the La Push and Forks area." I replied, "I know people that fight these kinds of things that will stop them, but my goal is to protect you guys."

I looked out the little kitchen to the living room at Claire, hearing Emily try to question what I was saying. I closed my eyes, turning to look at her. "There's more to this world than you'll imagine, the pack isn't the only thing out that shifts into things, or the only type of thing that is part of the supernatural one. The only ones I found that are good in nature though." I replied, shrugging as she looked at me. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess because you seem like the less judgmental and I'm afraid that Seth will see me a lot different. My father hunted monsters that are in the supernatural world, the ones that tear up families and kill people. I had been hunting for six months before my father died." I replied, wiping tears away.

"There's something bothering you," Emily replied, "Have you truthfully talked about your father's death?" She asked as I shook my head no having tears escape from my eyes. I curled myself up in the chairs as she wrapped her arms around me. I curled into her sobbing, for the first time actually expressing how lost I felt without my father who had always been guiding me. I sat there and told her about how I was sitting with my uncle who died when my father made the deal to bring Sam back to life. I told her about how we killed a yellow eyed demon who wanted Sam to take over a demonic army, causing multiple demons to escape hell and how my father had only one year to live. I talked about meeting Bela, who in her will, gave me everything because I had the makings to be a trader. I talked about Ruby and my lack of trust for her and how she told me Lilith would be in town within the next week.

"Lilith is a demon and her competition to be queen of hell is a human, a hunter no less. She wants my Uncle's head on a platter. It wasn't safe for me to be with him after Dad died, so I was sent here. I hated it for a little bit, but I realize that I was supposed to be safe with you guys here. She also held my Dad's contract, we had found her when his time was up. He was ripped to shreds by hellhounds, her to be exactly." I replied, "She enjoys possessing kids so I wanted to make sure that Claire was protected." I replied, sitting up. "Please don't tell the pack, I'm not ready."

Emily smiled softly at me, pushing a strand of my hair back. "I'm not going to tell anyone until you're ready. I'll even help you hide it if she does come and you need to fight her." Emily replied, as I looked at her with eyes wide. "We might need another one of these necklaces though, Paul imprinted on a girl name Rachel."

"I'll call Ellen, she's another hunter. A little bit older than me and have her bring me on way from Seattle, they're hitting a case up in Canada and were going to be heading his way anyway. They think it's a wendigo which is weird because they're never this west." I replied, smiling at her as I got my flip phone out of my pocket.

Before I could open the phone to dial Ellen, the phone began to ring. I could only stare at it for a moment, seeing that it was Sam on the little screen contact thing. I flip it open, before stating my hello. His voice on the other end replies, "We need you again." I start to ask where he was picking me up when he hung up.

"I might need you to do that sooner than later." I replied, "That was my Uncle Sam." I replied, putting the phone back in my pocket. "I should wait for him at the house."

Emily smiled at me softly, "Just be safe."

 _We were in the hall of the apartment building, as I followed Dad and Sam. We had just looked at the building, Dad explaining one or two things we were looking for. It was the first time that he had explained things when he was looking for stuff. After meeting Jo and Ellen, I broke out of my shell with the entire concept of hunting and Dad enjoyed the fact that I was now interested in learning what to do._

" _So convenient," we heard a female voice reply as we were walking down the hall to head back to the car._

" _Yeah, great building and it was fixed up real nice. All the apartments come completely furnished also." He replied as we were pressed up against the wall, I was half behind Dad and half behind Sam because of how deep the dip in the wall was._

" _And it's so spacious. My friend said that I had to check it out, I have to admit she was right. I love this place." It was the voice of Jo, I stood beside dad as we saw her and a guy walk down the hall._

" _What the hell are you doing here?" Dad asked, as I looked between him and Jo_

" _There you are honey and my favorite girl." Jo replied, I looked at her not saying a word as she came over to him and wrapped her arm around him. "This is my boyfriend Dean, his daughter Whitney, and their buddy Sam." She introduced us, I walked over and stood beside Jo and Dean, hoping to make a cute little family impression. She wrapped her other arm around my shoulder, smiling at me._

" _Good to meet ya, quite a gal you got here." The man replied, shaking his hand._

" _Yeah, she's a pistol. Both of my girls are." He replied, lightly hitting Jo in the back as I stifled a giggle at that along with Sam's expression of not knowing what was going on._

" _So did you already check out the apartment? The one for rent." Jo replied, looking at them._

" _Yeah, yeah, yes. Loved it, great flow." Dad replied, looking at the landlord._

" _How'd you get in?" The man asked, as he looked at us._

" _It was open, duh. Jo, it's near that school you wanted me to go to. The private one down the road." I replied, making myself act more sassy than normal. It was something I actually enjoyed doing, smiling at Dad and Jo as they both smirked at me._

" _Now Ed, when did the last tenet move out?"_

" _About a month ago. Cut and run, stick me for the rent." The man replied._

" _Her loss our gain. We were looking at places by that school and if Deano loves it, it's good enough for us. Right Whitney?" I nodded, giggling at Sam and Dean's faces in this. The fact that I was enjoying this so much made me realize that this was what I wanted to do._

" _Right sweetie."_

 _Jo pulled out a wad of cash from her wallet, handing the man. "We'll take it." She replied, as I grinned at both of them._

I looked at Sam and Ruby across the booth, we were at a diner where the pack usually came after paroles on Saturday, which was today. I was nervous, looking at the door for a moment than back to him. "Have you figured out who Lilith is?" I asked, looking at him. "Do you even know if you're strong enough to take her? Why haven't you called me?" I asked, looking at him.

"I have questions enough for you. Why does Ruby say that you're dating a shapeshifter?" He asked, as I could only glare at Ruby's stupid smirk. I wanted to kill her with Sam's angel blade so fucking bad right now.

"They're not monsters, there purpose is to protect the La Push tribe from other supernatural beings." I snapped, looking at him. "I don't need to explain myself to you anyway, you're the one who's fucking a demon. Can't get much lower than that dear Uncle." I snapped, leaning back in the booth. Kim was the waitress working, who came over to the table.

"Let me guess, for you a chicken sandwich with a side of onion rings. Smaller since Seth isn't here to eat his and half of yours and a raspberry milkshake because you're weird." Kim replied, smiling as she wrote it down before turning to Sam and Ruby in which Sam order the Chef Salad and Ruby ordered two things of large fries and a Diet Coke. "And as always, Whitney. Sue says it's on the house." She replied, "She said if you were still looking for a job to fill out the application and she'll hire you on the spot."

"Thanks Kim," I replied, smiling at her. "I'll fill one out Monday since I have family in town. By the way, this is my Uncle Sam and his whore of a girlfriend Ruby. Kim's boyfriend and my boyfriend are friends." I replied, "She's becoming a friend all on her own also." I replied, before Sam shook her hand. When she left I turned to look at Sam. "Who's Lilith, like what body is she possessing?" I asked, as he handed me a picture. It was of the little girl I saved a week and a half ago.

"It was a few days ago, she was kidnapped and found by you exactly according the police report. Her family all died. I think it was demons that murdered her family." He replied, as I shook my head.

"Ghosts, his femur was in the attic and so he killed the family. Had her in the crawl space, Rufus burnt the bone and the house accidently and I crawled and got her out." I replied, shrugging my shoulders at his unamused look. "What, he was here and he offered. Next, do you know if you're strong enough to take her?"

He nodded, "Ruby's been helping me with that." He replied, as I looked at him to explain. "Now, you and your shapeshifter boyfriend."

"If I tell you, then you have to tell me about what you're doing." I replied, then closed my mouth as Kim came closer with the food. I smiled at her as she sat them down and she handed me the application from Sue. When she walked off I continued what I was saying, "It's genetic. They are meant to kill the glitter bomb vampires that we can't kill." I replied, "That's their sole purpose in life when they shift. They're human any other time. If I didn't think it was safe, then I wouldn't be seeing him and I would have left." He nodded, "Now how has Ruby been helping you?"

"I've been drinking demon blood." He replied, as I took a drink of my milkshake. I didn't say anything for a moment, looking between the two of them.

"Do you like cut yourself and then he sucks on your arm? That's kinky fucked up." I replied, "That's all I can say. You're fucking a demon and I'm in a relationship with a shapeshifter that kills vampires. I can't say much Sam. So how are we getting Lilith?"


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed, looking at my cup of coffee then out the kitchen window hoping to see that sandy wolf that was also strangely my boyfriend. I hadn't talked to him since Uncle Sam had dropped the bomb that in order to stop Lilith the small girl that I had saved would have to be murdered. I knew that we had killed plenty of innocent people that had been killed by our hands because they had been possessed. Though it was the first time that we were going to kill a small child, someone that had an entire life ahead of them who was going to have their life ended in a few hours because of my Uncle and I. Is this something that my dad would have wanted? I took another sip of the liquid, it had been my ritual before working a case that I would drink a cup of coffee for the past few months and a beer after. I was only allowed one, Dad had started drinking when he was fifteen and I had when I was the same age.

I jumped at the knock on my door, turning to see Seth standing at the glass back door smiling at me. I motioned with my hands that he could come in, Aunt Tiffany had left earlier this morning and Embry had left ten minutes ago for parole. He grinned at me, wrapping his arms around me as I looked up at him. "I didn't know you drink coffee." He replied as he lifted me up on the counter, smiling at me.

"I don't normally." I replied, "My uncle needs help on a job and I drink it before I go to work." I replied, looking at him watching him open his mouth to ask once again what it was that I was keeping from him. "Don't ask," I replied, finishing the half mug that I had left looking at him. "You're much too innocent to know what I am going to do and what I have done. I don't want you to know because it will change your opinion of things."

"No, I won't Whitney. Why do you think that I will? You've said that since I've started to ask. When I ask you anything about your past or your family you completely shut down." He asked, brushing his hands through his hair and looking at me with those pleading brown eyes. "Did your family deal drugs?"

I tried to hold back my laughter as I looked at him. "Do you seriously think that? So you think that my family is some giant drug dealing circle and that I moved here because my father was killed because of drugs? God, I wish my life was that fucking simple."

"Embry saw the man with red eyes when you first moved out. The one that you tried to get your father back. Is he really dead, Whitney?"

"I saw him torn by hellhounds with my own fucking eyes Seth! I saw my father ripped into shreds so bad that if I didn't know who he was I wouldn't have thought he was a person when we buried the corpse!" I screamed at him, "La Push hasn't been my first round with the Supernatural World." I snapped, "My grandparents were killed by the same demon who cursed my uncle and wanted him to lead a demonic army. I have fought pagan gods, vampires that are completely different than yours, other types of shapeshifters, demons, wendigos, ghosts. Anything that you can think of from any type of horror movie I've been dealing with since I was ten years old because that's what I've grown up with since my mother died."

He could only stare at me for a moment, as I glared at him. "We're not the only supernatural creatures in the world?"

"You're the only ones that don't cause harm to humans, that don't attract attention. Because if it was any other hunter than me that was here, you guys would be dead. There are some hunters that are only killed first then ask questions and if they lose their targets will hunt them until the hunter or the hunted is dead. I've seen a hunter turn into a different type of vampire that wanted to kill my Uncle because he has demon blood in him and in return because my dad and I protected him we were targets too. When that guy died, his head that was separated from the body fell in my lap. I've shot people because they were possessed and I had no other option because my world is killed or be killed."

 _I screamed as I felt my leg snap in half from pain and half in fear from watching Gordon choke Sam. I knew that if he somehow killed Sam it would be half a fight in order to kill me. I started to slowly crawl to find something that I could protect myself with so I would go down fighting when I turned around to see that Uncle Sam had Gordon with wire around his neck. I started to scoot away, watching as Uncle Sam started to choke Gordon._

 _I turned to look at my father unconscious form, hoping that we'd manage to see another day. It was the closest to death I had personally gotten so far in the job and the fact I knew I couldn't currently protect myself if shit went bad make me feel sick inside. I learned over, feeling my stomach empty itself out as I felt something roll on my lap as the scent of blood covered sense. I turned to see Gordon's head on my lap as Uncle Sam stood up, looking at me. "Can you get it off of me? It's kinda creeping me out?" I tried to crack a joke, but it came out a lot more somber. A fellow hunter had driven himself to death because of a hunt, it was a warning to us all that one day we could be the one that was killed by a fellow hunter if we became a monster like he was._

I sat in the back seat of the impala, that bitch was sitting in the passenger seat of the car as I turned to look at her with my arms crossed. My question was how in the hell were they going to get the small child out of the hospital to murder her, I wasn't told anything about what was going on. Which was good, because they had no idea what they were going to do. I didn't care if Lilith got away, I was going to save that girl because that girl was going to have the life that I could never have. She would forget the Supernatural world, go on to marry a girl or a guy, and live a happy life. I'd let Lilith possess me and kill myself before I could manage to let Uncle Sam kill that girl.

"So have you told your boyfriend what you actually do?" Ruby asked, looking at me. "I find it funny, a Winchester dating a shapeshifter considering your past. From what Sam told me, you're a ruthless killer like he is."

"Don't you dare talk to me you strange ass kinky bitch," I replied, crossing my arms. When Seth didn't respond to what I had said, I had kicked him out. I know that what I was doing was difficult to understand what I actually did in my other life, no my life. Hunting was my life, not this fucked up vacation in La Push with the helpful monsters. He'd tried to break the imprint bond and I could follow Sam and the Kinky Bitch, move with Bobby, or go hunting with Jo and Ellen.

"Whitney," Uncle Sam replied, "I hope you didn't tell him what you do. A relationship between a hunter and a non-hunter is impossible because someone always dies in the end. You don't want to put your fluffy hair monster in the world of what we do because someone that doesn't know you and your judgment skills would try to kill both of you."

"If any hunter that knew what you were doing with Ruby and the demon blood with not knowing you would want to kill you. Don't be a hypocrite Uncle Sam, it's not your style." I replied, watching as we pulled into the Forks hospital. "So what is the game plan here anyway?" I asked, looking at them. "How are we getting the girl, because I know that you're not murdering a child in a hospital."

"Stay in the car." Uncle Sam replied as I could only glare at him as he and Ruby got out of the car. I slid out once I felt like they were in enough, then called Dr. Cullen who actually answered. "The girl that was found in the house where her parents were murdered. I need you to hide her for me, text me the room she's in. The demon, Lilith, is currently possessing her and I need to save her."

I waited a few moments until I got the text, as I slid into the hospital. The room number looked like a storage shed as I looked at the white walls of the hospital. I took the elevator, knowing that Sam and Ruby would take the stairs to make sure that the cameras didn't capture them. I pulled the hood of my jacket up so the camera wouldn't capture my face in case things did go bad. I had a gun in my jeans, the cold metal of the pistol on my back. I had always been taught family over everyone else, though now that Kinky Bitch had her claws and her blood in Uncle Sam I didn't know who he was anymore.

I opened the storage closet, stepping in quickly as I saw the girl that I had saved. "Lilith," I replied, watching her eyes turn white.

"Whitney Winchester isn't this a strange surprise." She replied, crossing her arms. "I guess that you're here to kill me or to get your father back?"

"Sam Winchester is in the building with one of your demons, Ruby." I replied, "He wants to kill you. I happen to think the fact you're in the body of a girl who is barely a toddler and I don't morally agree with that I wanted to give you a heads up on not dying. I was thinking that maybe you could just leave the body and go into someone somewhere else so I'm not involved and fight it out. I can lie and say I sent you back to hell." I was actually pretty fucking surprised when she listening to me on the topic.

Though, Uncle Sam was not happy with me. He had proceeded to yell at me the entire way back to La Push about how I had ruined his chance at getting revenge and setting everything right. I could only roll my eyes at him half the time as I tried to drown him out. "That was a stupid as hell move Whitney."

"Killing that girl wouldn't have brought Dad back!" I screamed, opening the door of the Impala. "You're so obsessed with getting Dad back that it's slowly killing you also. He's dead! Grieve and move on with it because trying to get him back won't work. I offered my soul and yours before to get him back and it didn't work. Two Winchesters for the price of one and I got laughed at."

"Get out." Sam replied, "Get out and never talk to me again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Really long author's note:**

Currently my laptop is mostly dying (like I could only manage to pull school stuff off) and I have no idea when I'm getting a new one. Yay for being a poor college student. So what I have written has gotten deleted. When I get a new laptop over Christmas break I will be sure to give all stories written (The Ones We Leave Behind and Widow's Heir) a total of one update every day until I start back with my final semester in undergrad.

I've also been in a whole bunch of hard and time consuming classes, working on grad school applications, and possibly wedding planning.

I'm on a weird schedule so two classes are already done. I made an A and B in both of those.

I am so so so so so so so sorry about this! I have been working on these stories and plenty new ones for the new year featuring your favorite characters of Twilight, Supernatural, Marvel Universe and maybe more.

Thank you for your support on these stories,

The Queen of Pixies


	12. Chapter 12

_So, my laptop never got actually fixed… It died on me for two or three days so my wonderful boyfriend managed to fix it for me. Two days before school started, while I was spending all day packing… It works, but it refuses to connect to my school's internet so I use it to play Sims when I can't sleep at 2 am. I'm using writing ya'll a chapter as reward for me to studying for my exam tomorrow._

 _On good news, I have less than three months now until I graduate. On bad news, apparently my graduate school interview next week is going to be hell according to people who applied and was denied. Please send positive thoughts that I get in, I could currently only afford to apply to one school (livin' that broke college life). On another good new, there's possibly an engagement in my future. I also got a job (I find the irony that someone who writes Supernatural fanfiction got a job at a church.)_

 _THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT HERE'S LESS OF MY RAMBLES AND AN ACTUALLY CHAPTER!_

 _"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."_

 _― Oscar Wilde_

It had been almost twenty-four hours since Sam had disowned me, I had refused to let Seth, or anyone in my room for that matter. I was hurt and pissed about what had happened, we weren't the kind of individual that rationalized killing a girl who was under the age of six. If dad was alive, he would have never allowed it. I looked out the window and closed my eyes, before walking over to my old laptop and waiting for it to turn on. There was only one person I could honestly think of that I could ask about the effects of any blood drinking. I knew that Weindgos had originally came from humans becoming cannibals to survive the winters, which was a human consuming human blood. What could happen if a human consumed the blood of a mythological creature?

I sighed, pulling up my email and looking at the post it note that Dr. Cullen had gave me with his email on if it I ever needed anything in his enormous library of heaven, hell, and anything in between. He was honestly my only option in figuring out what I could do in order to save Uncle Sam from something that he wouldn't know himself.

 _Dr. Cullen:_

 _It's Whitney. I was wondering if you had any books on the effects of humans consuming blood, such as a human drinking demon blood. My uncle has went off the deep in with a demon hunt and has honestly went too far. He won't listen to me about it being an awful idea, but I was wondering if you had a book on it so I knew what I could expect and how to help if._

 _If he still wants to talk to me that is. I can come by your place or have Seth get it while you guys are dealing with the vampire newborn stuff. I'd prefer the first option, because I do not want Seth to know about my uncle's druggie problem._

 _Thanks!_

 _Whitney._

I sighed, leaning against the wall as I heard a knock on it. "Who is it?" I asked, watching it crack open and seeing Seth pop his head in. "You can come in." I replied, as he walked in, shirtless as always and sat on the edge of the bed with me. I crawled over to him, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He was the sun and I was night, but in deep twilights and dawns we were on the same page. I needed him to shine and to not lose myself and he needed me to be his comfort.

"I take it that it didn't go well." He replied, as I nodded, mumbling that I did not want to talk about it. He pulled me on the bed, cuddling me as he played with my hair. I could only rub my hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes. "You can't save everyone Whitney."

"That's the thing, Seth. I did save everyone I could. My uncle's being irrational, this revenger and anger path in order to destroy Lilith almost caused him to justify killing a small child. I stopped that, he's going to get himself killed because Lilith is now head demon and he's just a hunter. Sure, he had powers because of what happened, but he doesn't anymore. I saved the little girl and him, Lilith got away and he regrets having me go with him. That demon bitch is mind controlling him or some shit like that." I replied, "I think he regrets me as a human being."

He kissed my forehead, smiling softly. "I'll never regret you Whitney. I love you." I could only meet his eyes, before kissing him quickly.

"I love you too. And I think that it's time for you to know everything about me." I replied, sitting up. "Please if you have a question, speak up."

"I was conceived only because my mom's best friend was murdered by a ghost of a Native American Spirit who had vengeance against anyone who wasn't because he was murdered by those individuals that moved out west. Her best friend was originally adopted from El Salvador and lived in the town next for the Makah reservation. They went to a Halloween party at a haunted house, his house, and by midnight she was dead. My grandfather, dad, and uncle came to investigate what had happened, and my dad ended up fucking my mom the night before they killed the spirit. Hence, I was born.

My childhood was very simple, until I was ten. My mom had finished high school and had a serious of somewhat decent boyfriends, they bought me toys and gummies. I remember that much, she'd read me stories and we had a good time. Then, one of her boyfriends snapped and ended up murdering her. Aunt Tiffany wasn't able to take care of me, so I was put in the state custody and by some miracle a man name Dean Winchester was called.

By that point, Sam had left being in his sophomore year of Stanford. When Grandpa and Dad were hunting, I was in the hotel doing school work, because homeschool testing was a thing, or they shoved me in the library from opening to closing. I helped with one or two things, small research based things while they taught me the bare basics. I think Dad never wanted that life for me, we'd something split up, Dad and I would go do a different job or he'd try to take me on a vacation. We went once to the beach for two days, no hunting, just fun.

Things changed, though. Grandpa started going on his off, more and more, and then one day he wasn't answering any calls. We went and got Uncle Sam to go hunt for him, we didn't find him where we thought it was and we were as a team of three, mostly because I was stuck in the car and we ended up killing a Woman in White. Well, we actually brought her home by driving her through the car and the spirits of the children she killed drug her to hell. When we took Uncle Sam back, the same demon that killed my grandmother and started all of this, ends up killing his girlfriend.

So Uncle Sam started traveling with us, it was hard, but Dad has a goal of making my time on the road more enjoyable than his. When we didn't have a case, we spent time researching and Dad would make detours to some really cool things. It was mostly one or two days, but he still wanted me to have a childhood. Though, it wasn't really. I was almost a snack sacrifice, not the actual one, to a fertility god by a crazy town in the East Coast when I was fourteen."

"A snack sacrifice?"

"I was still tied up, but they had a woman in her twenty for the sacrifice because I wasn't sixteen yet. I was also almost killed when I was fourteen, I was right on the age to where that was iffy it mostly wanted children and I was a teenager. Then things changed, Sam had been apparently fed demon's blood when he was a baby, hence while grandma was killed, and there were others popping up with this. We started hunting for it, and they wrecked us with a car. It killed dad, but grandpa made a deal for him to die instead. The same demon that had killed grandma.

The demon wanted to build an army, he was taking people with these powers and hiding them somewhere and testing them. One day, Sam was one of them. We don't know what happened but his spinal cord was cut in half. Sam's dead and so Dad makes a deal, his life for Sam's. I'm fifteen at the time almost sixteen. My last Christmas with my dad, I manage to help them kill pagan gods and he got me my combat boots. He was never big on the holidays.

We looked into numerous ways of saving my dad, they find an immortal organ harvester that took organs out of victims in order to live forever. It was Sam's idea, Dad believe that the Colt, a gun that would kill anything, would help him. It didn't work, and with thirty hours left of my dad's life we are able to find Lilith. He started to hallucinate all this stuff and it was bad, Ruby told Sam that his psychic abilities would kill Lilith, not the demon slashing knife she had been using. Dad didn't trust Ruby and I didn't either. Once we had managed to get there, it was chaos, we were all fighting demons. Bobby put holy water into the sprinkler and we made it into the house.

In the end we're too late and we know it. I give Dad one last hug and tell him I love him and he is the best father in the universe. He tells me to take care of Uncle Sam, don't let him get too far gone. Sam asks what he's going to do and he replies, 'keep fighting, take care of my wheels, remember what Dad taught you, and remember what I taught you.'

I take a deep breath to pause as Seth wraps his arms around me, I curl up into him letting a few tears out before I continue. "The clock strikes midnight and we hear hell hounds, we run into the office in the home and we try to keep them from coming in. Ruby's not Ruby anymore, she's Lilith and she lets the hell hounds in. Pulls my dad off the table, out of my hands, feeling him slip away from me into that death haunts me still. There's a white light, but Sam and I aren't harmed. When Lilith leaves the body of Ruby, Uncle Sam and I hold the corpse of my father. He died on May 2nd, 2008. I'm sixteen, we bury him on May 3rd and by May 4th I'm in La Push."


	13. Chapter 13

_So I didn't get in ya'll, but that's completely fine because unlike other graduate schools that offer siphoned positions to help pay for it (my boyfriend does 8 hours of office work a week and it pays for all but the last 1,000) they do not offer ANYTHING. Home girl cannot afford to pay $6,000 out of pocket. Along with that, they were really hateful and rude during the interview and all of that jazz. Anyway, any suggestions on what to do with a bachelor's degree in Psychology? Please send them my way._

 _Though, in good new. I AM NOW ENGAGED! I GOT ENGAGED OVER THE WEEKEND! I'm really excited to start working to help pay for the wedding. (Come May 2020 this girl will be a wifey.)_

 _Anyways, there are some life updates. On to the story. Thanks for the messages on my interview!_

I had originally thought that I was use to the female imprints of the pack, they were all similar in nature. Sweet, caring, and motherly the perfect stereotype of a woman whose life would be completely as a stay at home mom. Claire herself was too young to understand what an imprint was, therefore she didn't count. Though, when Paul imprinted on Rachel it had become a shock to almost everyone that was a part of the pack. Rachel had finished her college, taking summer classes and maxing out her credit limit to graduate with a degree in math education and a minor in coaching. She was La Push's new Calculus teacher, head cheerleading coach, and Jacob Black's twenty-three-year-old sister.

I had also ignored her every time I saw her, there was something about her that made my insides cringe a small amount. Her eyes showed a pain and understanding of the outside world, more than Paul or anyone could understand. If those eyes would have been more curious, or had no choice I would be staring at a very similar version of my own. I couldn't tell anyone that I realized the reflection in her eyes was haunting, it was something I had seen over and over again. When a teenage girl realized that a ghost wanted to claw her eyes out because her boyfriend committed suicide was the first time I saw that.

I didn't trust her; therefore, I didn't want anything to do with her. Most hunters are able to point out others in the field because we were so similar. Rachel Black was in that gray edge of she could fall prey to the life that I had live. Though, she didn't think anything of it and had become obsessed with my body type, being perfect for cheerleading. Do to how I was raised, I was fit because we were always running towards or away from some monster. After coming to La Push, I realized that I wasn't able to sit still and had to run every morning before I took a shower to burn off the energy I had.

According to Seth, Rachel was dead set on me trying out for the cheerleading team. I was dead set on trying to stop my uncle from drinking demonic blood. Clearly, we had two different sets of goals in life. I had a different dust cover on the book from Carlisle and was reading in in the Ulley's living room. The pack had exactly five days left until they went to war with the vampires that were based in Seattle, and it tore me apart to realized that these were monsters that I was unable to fight.

I felt Rachel plop down beside me on the couch, I looked at the corner of my eye as she sighed. "Do you hate me?" She asked, not facing me. "I keep trying to talk to you and you walk off, you never answer my messages I send through Seth. You don't know me at all."

I rolled my eyes, closing my book as I stood. I made a motion to the back porch where no one was and motioned her to follow. She followed me, as I leaned against the railing with my arms crossed. She sat on the bench, beside me using her arms as balance. "Spill it, I know that Paul wouldn't understand what happened to you. Hell, Seth can barely wrap around what happened to me growing up."

She looked at me and blinked, "I don't know what you mean."

"Your supernatural experience, who died? Your eyes aren't from knowing the pack's secret which is a far minority in the supernatural world. Ghosts, demons, random weindgo in the city? Spill it."

"My roommate had accidently murdered her friend from high school. It wasn't murder in a legal sense, put to her it was. They were drunk on their prom night and a group of her and her friend had decided to jump off a tower into a lake thing. My roommate made it, her friend didn't. The group decided to pretend that they weren't there, and it was ruled a suicide. They were all there for spring break, first time since, and her spirit got revenge. They're on the other side of Seattle than we are. Three of the five drowned, because I was a friend to her I was a target also. A blonde girl a few years older than me was the one who managed to save me, my friend realized that in order to end it she needed to follow in her friends footsteps. The two women who tried to help, couldn't get to her in time."

She started to break down crying, holding her head in her hands. I leaned over and put my hand on her knee, as she looked up. "How could you tell that I've seen all of that?" She asked, as a crossed my arms looking at her.

I sighed, "Because what those two women did, is my family business. Saving people, hunting things." I turned on my heels and walked back into the living room, sitting down on the exact same spot on the couch.

A few days later, we had a bonfire. I was sitting beside Seth, Jacob had brought Bella and it had caused a bit of tension in the back. Bella wasn't Jacob's imprint but he was in stupid love with her, the kind that only goes up in flames in the end. Bella only saw Jacob as a friend, and it killed him a little bit.

I hadn't really talked to Rachel a small bit; her story had caused me to have numerous nightmares about the monsters I had seen. The thing about being a hunter, is after you leave a town it never goes away. The faces of those you cannot save, the things you kill, and everything in between in burned into your skull. The thoughts can make you freeze in fear, because you honestly know that those dangers can never completely go away. There were always new monsters, new ghost, new demons to kill.

Though, with the help of Seth I had decided if I was stuck in this now I needed something to do in order to blow off my energy. Therefore, though the decision deeply pained my heart and my soul I would do a chick flick move and join the cheerleading team. I walked over to Rachel, before sighing as I put my hands on my hip. "You're destined for me to join the cheerleading squad; I need something to burn off energy. I know nothing of kartflips and all of that peppiness shit. Train me, and I'll try out. Five in the morning tomorrow work?"

She nodded at me, as I went to walk down beside Seth who could only grin and kiss me. He was more than my boyfriend; he was the one who helped me act normal when the hunter thoughts of my brain would come more into focus. When Bella decided to sit beside me for the bonfire stories. I had said only two words to this girl, I did not like her and thought that her decisions in the world were utter stupid. While members caught up with one another, Billy prepared to speak about the history of the tribe.


	14. Chapter 14

_I GRADUATED! I was so excited to graduate with my Bachelors of Arts in Psychology. Though, my fiancé did notice something super weird which was everyone who wasn't a biology, premed, chemistry, environmental science, or nursing was considered an art. Those individuals who graduated with a Math degree had heart, so Psychology and Math had the same weird color that college graduations have. Also, within two weeks I managed to somehow get a job. I am now a teacher's aid for a daycare._

 _Anyway, on with the story. Also, hopefully in the next few months' update with be more and more. I cut a chunk out of my laptop and feel the electrical current which kinda scares me. So once I get a new phone, a laptop is next._

I had finally met my match, I had spent years fighting and killing creature of the supernatural. The flips that I had to learn in a week in order to actually be a part of the cheerleading team were kicking my ass. I wondered if attempting the whole being normal thing was worth is as I laid in Emily's front yard from falling when doing a backflip for the sixth time today. Rachel was clapping at me, telling me to get up. We were the only imprints that were actually outside, because in Forks the pack was helping the Cullens defeat the vampire army that a crazy bitch had planned. All because she was pissed at one individual, though I could understand her rage. If I had a chance to make sure that Lilith was dead, I would, Uncle Sam went on a warpath that was similar to her.

"I have kicked plently of Supernatural ass that allowed all of my muscles to work. Why is this kicking my ass?" I questioned to myself, looking up at Rachel. She smirked, then shrugged a sign that she didn't know why, but she was enjoying the fact that it was. She had determined that at the end of my high school graduation if I chose the path of living a normal life that I could get a scholarship cheerleading. I had been working for about six hours a day since I agreed to the whole cheerleading thing two weeks ago.

"Maybe you got out of shape with the whole not hunting thing?" She replied with her signature boatload of sass then started to once again explain what I needed to do involving how to manage to stand on my feet instead of falling on my ass the other day. I stretched before doing what she instructed, landing on my feet and then slipping and falling on my ass. "Don't worry, I'll let you in the squad no matter what. You'll just have an extra hour of practice after normal in order to catch up on tricks."

I was sitting on the couch, watching the local news with Kim when we heard the pack yelling. We ran out on the porch, seeing Paul and Jared carrying Jacob who were in pain into Jacob's house that was across the street. I ran across the road, forcing myself to dart in front of them so that I could open the door because there was no way that they could manage to open the door. I could feel the heat radiating off Jacob's body from the pain. I ran ahead of them in order to open the door to Jacob's tiny bedroom and helped them lay him on the pain, he was delirious from it. "What happened?"

"Blood sucker managed to get his arms around. The entire left side of his body is shattered. The vamp doc is supposed to be here soon." Paul gruffed as I sat on the floor beside him.

"I'll sit with him, sometimes if you talk to people when their delirious it can help." I replied, as they shut the door in order to drown out his groaning. "I honestly can't place what you guys would be considered in the classification." I started out, curling my knees into my chest. "I've ran into actual shapeshifters before, it turned into my day once before. We almost shot him, because you can't really tell. The cops shot him, Dad and Uncle Sam were on the FBI's most wanted beforehand. I can't really remember what, at that time I more or less was just in the cars and riding with them. Though, Uncle Sam once almost fell in love with a werewolf. I think they also killed her, I don't remember. They never actually told me, actually if they decided to kill her, if she decided to take her own life, or if she's still alive." His groan sounded like he was not appreciating what I was talking about.

"I have an actually point to what I was saying Jacob." I replied, "My father tried to keep so much of the world from me at the beginning of hunting with Sam. I'm left with tons of half answered questions and clips of things that would scare grown adults. My dad only allowed me to be fully in that world when he sold his soul to a demon. I'm plagued my nightmares about what all happened. I think Seth wants to keep me away from the darkness of his world. I attract the darkness of life, I feel like I'm going to take the light out of Seth and I'm terrified of it." I took a deep breath, "I know you all are supposed to protect your imprints, but what happens if the imprint needs to protect-?" I was cut off by a knock at the door, with Dr. Cullen stepping into the room. "I'll let you do your thing, Dr. Cullen."

"Whitney," I turned to look at him. "I have those books in the car, I'll give them to you after I help Jacob here."

Apparently once Dr. Cullen had left there was some things that were said between Bella and Jacob. The pack knew what it was, but I didn't want to know. The few weeks after the vampire army was destroyed were calm, it was an eerie calm that would lead into the storm. I knew, I had never had a calm moment in my life before and I did not think that it would happen. I had made the cheerleading team, we had practice in the morning and I spent my afternoons catching up to the rest of the squad. Then, the invitations that stated: _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen._ That was the last that we saw Jacob Black.


	15. Life Sucks y'all don't get a root canal

Hey everyone. I wanted to give ya'll an update since my laptop is pretty much dead and I won't be able to afford a laptop for a while (due to 3,000 dollars worth of emergency dental work, student loans, and planning a wedding). Therefore please send laptop suggestions and once I get one I will most likely rewrite this story because there's so much more I want to do with it. For anyone wanting to know we had to move up the wedding for fear of losing our venue so we're tight on cash since I'm the only one working until he graduates. I hope everyone is having a good holiday and I hope to see you sometime before I get married in June.


End file.
